Zuchino Series Part 3: The Ultron Offensive
by Wesker's Son
Summary: *Sequel to Lost in Space* A year after the battle with Broly, Zuchino and the Avengers find themselves facing a new threat: The robotic menace created by Tony named Ultron and two metahumans with a grudge against the billionaire. Can they defeat the menace or will they be torn apart?
1. Assault on HYDRA

**_April 28, 2015_**

**_Sokovia, Europe_**

A flurry of blue energy blasts shot towards Zuchino, but he easily deflected each one with a lazy swat. The HYDRA soldier platoon finally realized the fruitlessness of their efforts and began backing off, keeping up heavy fire. Zuchino gave them a sadistic smile before letting out a puff of air. The air around him quickly swirled, becoming a ki-powered tornado that spun towards the soldiers.

Screams could be heard over the howling winds as the cyclone twirled them into their air, causing many to bend and contort in bone-breaking angles. Once the screams began to cease, the tornado faded from the view and dropped the mangled bodies back down to the Earth. Zuchino smirked at the sight, begrudgingly thanking Freeza in his head for teaching that technique.

"If you're done fighting with the peons, I could use some help, ET." Tony's voice came through his comms.

"Yea, yea. I'm coming." Zuchino stated as he quickly dashed towards Tony and caught up with him. They both dodged the blue blasts of energy from a truck of soldiers, but Natasha and Clint drew away their attention. A few flying soldiers (thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret files on Tony's suit being leaked out) flew after them and fired from their rifles. Zuchino twirled in the air before raising his arm, ki radiating off of it. Stopping in the air, he swung his glowing arm, causing all of the warriors to detonate in the air.

Zuchino and Tony quickly caught to the Avengers and, for a split second, they all flew through the air before Zuchino charged headfirst through a stronghold and exploded his ki. With yet another hut destroyed, he reunited with Tony to fly directly towards the main hideout of the Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the last HYDRA leaders on their list to capture. Without him, the organization was sure to lose any semblance of…well, organization.

The flying duo blasted towards the building, dodging the blue cannon blasts in the air while arching towards the building…before they were both bounced back by an invisible forcefield.

"Shit!" They exclaimed simultaneously while trying to correct their flight paths.

"Language!" Steve scolded them through their comms, prompting an exchanged look between Tony and Zuchino. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield formed by a type of artificial ki. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." The extremely competent AI informed them through their comms as Zuchino charged up a sky-blue ball of energy and threw it into a truck, exploding it and its soldiers in one fell swoop.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." Thor declared. "At long last."

"'At long last' is lasting a little long, boys." Natasha snarked back.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise." Clint added.

"Ya think?" Zuchino sarcastically asked before telekinetically detonating a few flying soldiers attempting to giving him chase.

"Wait a second." Tony interrupted the flow of the conversation in a bit of disbelief. "So no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language?'" The billionaire inquired while Zuchino chuckled.

"I know." Steve sighed as Zuchino dropped next to the Super Soldier just as he flipped out his motorcycle and threw towards countless others. Looking over at the Saiyan, he shrugged. "It just slipped out."

"Mmhm," Zuchino said, blasting a few hiding soldiers after seeing them over Steve's shoulder.

"So, artificial ki?"

"Yea, I heard. Strange." Zuchino stated, deflecting a blue blast back at the soldiers. Steve flung his shield towards the quickly approaching soldier, knocking him down and lining him up for a quick blast from Zuchino.

"Any idea on how to take down the barrier? We need to get in." Steve asked as Zuchino's eyes narrowed for a second.

"I have one…it may work." Zuchino mused before his eyes opened and a smirk crossed his features.

"Is a "may" idea all you can come up with?" Tony asked over his comms, making the Saiyan scoff.

"Do you have something better?" Silence. "Okay then," Zuchino stated before he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gathering a large ball of ki in his hand, he closed it into a fist and blasted off towards the building. Charging through bodies, trees, tanks, and alike, the Saiyan's speed was never hindered. Desperate blue energy blasts bounced off his aura, which shielded him like a barrier. When he reached the edge of the shield, he slammed his fist into it. Sparks crackled off his punch before crackling across the entire building. Then, like glass, the barrier shattered.

"That worked better than I thought it would." Zuchino happily smiled. "Barrier's down."

"Great job, ET."

"We have an Enhanced in the field," Steve stated, drawing Zuchino's attention back to the battlefield.

"Clint's hit." With that, Zuchino began dashing towards the location of Natasha and Clint. Just as he arrived, he saw Hulk smashing through a bunker. He landed nearby, looking at the sideswipe of a wound on Clint's abdomen. "Can you cover for me?"

"Yea, I gotcha," Zuchino stated, forming a red dome in his hand and dropping it down. Upon hitting the ground, it expanded also surround Natasha and Clint.

Sensing out, he teleported to Thor's location just to see the God of Thunder smash his mighty hammer down on the ground, electrocuting the nearby soldiers before they fell to the ground. He looked over to see Steve approaching as well.

"The enhanced?" Thor asked.

"He's a blur," Steve answered, a look of confusion on his face. "All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac."

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone, the better." Thor answered. "You two help Stark secure the scepter."

"Copy that," Zuchino affirmed before looking over to his right. HYDRA foot soldiers, as well as a tank, quickly got into formation, apparently trying to take advantage of them while they thought they had the advantage of the distraction.

"Looks like they're lining up," Thor stated with a small smirk.

"Well, they're excited," Steve said before raising his shield. Thor smashed his hammer down, sending a shockwave that blasted through the soldiers and directly into the tank, ripping its upper cannon off.

"Find the scepter," Thor stated before flying off.

"And god's sake, watch your language!" Tony reprimanded over their comms, making Zuchino snicker while Steve looked into the sky with a look of aggravation and regret.

"That's not going away anytime soon." Steve looked at the Saiyan, who shook his head.

"C'mon, I'll teleport you there," Zuchino said, grabbing onto Cap's shoulder and, in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Zuchino tightened his grip around the soldier's neck before throwing him into the wall, easily snapping his neck. Steve put down the last remaining with a dropkick to the chest.

"We're locked down out here," Natasha informed through their comms, as they both breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Then get to Banner. Time for a lullaby." Zuchino stated as Steve removed his helmet. "C'mon, let's find this bastard and get back home. I'm ready for a nice long nap."

"Are you now? Don't we have to go over a few other things?"

"Well, it was a nice thought." Zuchino sighed, firing a beam through the chest of the guard that turned a corner to run towards the open doorway. Just as they reached the said doorway, their main target was running up the stairs. Upon noticing the two Avengers, he attempted to turn back down the stairs and was hindered by Zuchino lifting him off the ground by his collar.

"Baron Strucker." Zuchino chuckled, holding the struggling scientist in the air with only one arm. "HYDRA's number one thug, I presume?"

"Technically, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." He corrected as Zuchino scoffed.

"Then technically you're unemployed." Steve fired back, getting closer. "Where's Loki's scepter?"

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beaten," Strucker answered, gesturing to the Saiyan holding him in the air. Zuchino rolled his eyes before looking at Steve for permission. Steve gave a small nod as Zuchino, with an evil grin, raised his free hand directly to Strucker's face. Almost immediately, Strucker's eyes widened at sight the red electricity crackling in the Saiyan's palm. A very tiny, yet very intimidating ball of red ki quickly grew into life.

"This is more than enough power I need to paint the wall behind you a lovely portrait of red and grey matter. And unlike my friend here, I do not have that much patience left for non-answers. So, here's what we want to know: where is Loki's scepter and how have you been able to create an artificial ki source?"

"Okay, okay. So long as you remember to mention I cooperated."

"I'll put it right under 'illegal human experimentation.'" Steve fired back. "How many are there?"

Strucker's eyes darted to the back, alerting the Saiyan. He turned just to see a red light shoot from nowhere directly at them. It had enough power to knock him and Steve down the stairwell. After correcting himself, he looked back up to see a young woman with long brown hair staring down at them. Scrambling to their feet, the duo began running back up the stairs to her. Before they could reach the top, the young enhanced stepped through the open doorway and it shut, the locking mechanism echoing through the silent room.

"There is a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage her." Steve radioed in as Zuchino turned back to the smirking Strucker.

"You'll have to be faster than-" Strucker didn't even get the word out before the enraged Saiyan gave a quick jab to the human's stomach and a right hook to his temple. The scientist slammed into the wall, sliding down into a sitting position while the glass of his Monocle fell to the round. Snarling, Zuchino raised his hand to him with a red ball of ki quickly growing to life.

"Tell me right now how many fucking enhanced you created!" Zuchino snarled, causing the smirk to immediately wipe off of the criminal mastermind's face.

"I-I-I…" Strucker looked to Steve, who could only give him the same stony glance.

"Wrong answer!" Zuchino roared again, his ball of ki pulsing in size. "Last chance, Strucker!"

"Two, only two! I swear!" Strucker cried out as Zuchino gave a small smirk, keeping the energy ball in his hand.

"Bonus round: who exactly has been supplying you with the artificial ki? Even with your intelligence, I highly doubt the human race is fully capable of that level of intellect."

"Hey," Steve muttered in an offended tone; Zuchino looked at him and shrugged. Strucker cursed underneath his breath and whispered. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Gero. Alex Gero, H.Y.D.R.A.'s top scientist on robotics."

"Now see, was that so hard?" Zuchino asked before zipping over to him and slamming his head against the wall, knocking him out. "Guys, we got Strucker."

"Yea, I got something bigger." Tony radioed back as Steve looked over at Zuchino, who could only shrug.

* * *

Zuchino sat on the ship, pouring through the files they recovered from Strucker's base. After commandeering Paragus' stolen ship, he managed to find the other technology that the Freeza race had invented. One such item was one he sorely missed: his wrist CPU, a minicomputer that acted as an extension of his scouter. With it, he was able to project things from its screen and interact.

He needed to know more about this "Alex Gero" and how exactly did they manage to learn to create an artificial version of ki. Granted, he saw this coming sooner or later, S.H.I.E.L.D. had approached him many times asking him to help them create it, but he declined. Ki was something that he felt the human race was better of not knowing how to muster yet given the state of their world (their greatest weapon to date, the nuclear bomb, showed him that something as powerful as ki would only exasperate the tensions between nations) and the general untrustworthiness he felt towards S.H.I.E.L.D. (which he and Steve were both sadly vindicated by with the revelation last year).

"Found anything yet?" Thor asked as Zuchino looked up from his tablet with a sigh.

"No. Nothing but schematics and blueprints on how to build an artificial ki chamber. Nothing as to a clue on their identity or location."

"Do you think this artificial ki is any more dangerous than the regular Tesseract-technology they use?" Steve asked as Zuchino thought about it for a few seconds.

"At this stage, I'd say not. But it still leaves me with a few concerns." Zuchino finally answered. "Sure, it's definitely in its early stages if they can't use it besides creating barriers, but it has the potential to become grow. What happens when they find a way to make it far more powerful and make it more than just laser cannons and guns?"

"What if they manage to create suits with it?" Steve inquired, but Thor quickly stepped in.

"What if they won't need a suit, it is entirely possible they could plant generators inside of a regular human. Then we have to deal with someone who mimics Zuchino without losing stamina." Thor finished as Zuchino nodded to him.

"And that's what I'm mostly worried about." Zuchino finished.

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" Natasha called out, breaking them from the conversation.

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor declared as Natasha looked back in a glare, Bruce groaned, and Zuchino facepalmed.

"Uh, but not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering…uh, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout."

"Nice save." Zuchino clapped him on the forearm.

"Zuchino, report on the Hulk?" Natasha sighed as Zuchino gave him a big grin and thumbs up.

"Ya did good, B." The Saiyan reassured with a small smile; Bruce gave a relieved sigh and smiled back.

"Hey Banner," Tony said. "Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul. Is it ok if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh, yeah," Bruce said. "She knows her way around."

"Thanks. Tell her to prep everything. Barton's going to need the full treatment."

"Very good, sir," JARVIS answered.

"JARVIS, take the wheel." Tony backed out and walked over to join the trio, Zuchino still looking through his files. "Oh stop worrying, Doctor Zu. We've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed and we got it back. Feel good, yea? Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties."

"No, but this…this brings it to a close." Thor said.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for," Steve said, Zuchino nodding absentmindedly. "And I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asked Thor, who looked over at him. "Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying right?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Thor said. "Victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels? Captain, Zuc, you guys in?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA," Steve answered, looking over with a small smirk. "So, yes…. Revels."

"Zuc?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you all say," Zuchino answered, finally closing the files and giving a small smirk at his teammates.

* * *

The quinjet landed on the ramp and its cargo ramp opened to reveal several medical technicians on standby. Once it was low enough, they boarded to quickly rush the injured Avengers off the ship into the tower; Natasha followed them as well. Zuchino stretched before packing up his stuff and turning to see Maria Hill walking on board.

"Lab's all set up, boss," Maria said as she walked into the Quinjet.

"Oh, actually, they're the boss," Tony said, pointing to Steve and Zuchino, who both rolled their eyes. "I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

"Thank you, Tony," Zuchino said, giving Tony a smirk, before removing his wrist computer and scouter. "Before I forget, take these. I want them back ASAP."

"What? Do you think I'm a thief?" Tony sarcastically stated, grasping at his imaginary pearl necklace; Zuchino could only roll his eyes at the reaction.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve inquired, steering the conversation back to its original point.

"NATO's got him."

"The two enhanced?" Zuchino asked before Maria gave him a tablet showcasing the two twins and they began heading out of the jet into the hangar.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." She said as both of the men gave her a blank stare.

"He's fast and she's weird." She clarified as they both nodded.

"Duly noted," Zuchino noted.

"Well, they're going to show up again," Steve said just as the elevator doors opened.

"Agreed. The file says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts." Maria said as both men walked in.

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve questioned, the sarcasm in his voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"We're not at war, Captain."

"They are." He said as the doors closed. With that, Steve looked over and noticed his friend's gloomy look. "Still concerned over the artificial ki?"

"A little, but I'm sure we'll find it before anything takes over our attention." Zuchino sighed, crossing his arms and sighing.

"So…" Steve began, Zuchino looking over at his friend.

"So what?" Zuchino said, confusion in his voice.

"Has Corma contacted you yet?" Steve asked, trying to keep his gaze directed solely towards the doors. Zuchino, letting out a mental sigh, couldn't help but smirk at Steve's awkwardness.

"No, not yet. Last time I talked with her was two days ago, the search across the North and West Galaxies has turned up nothing so far, she's thinking about checking the East Galaxy on the way back here. However, we're both doubtful it will yield anything either." Zuchino stated. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason just was wondering about her," Steve stated, continuing to look at the door. "She's back in space after getting out of prison and, if your tales are anything to go by, Saiyans aren't exactly the darling of the universe."

"You're not wrong." Zuchino shrugged, looking over at the Super Soldier. The doors of the elevator slid open and the Saiyan walked through. "But she's more than capable of taking care of herself. So, don't worry, she'll be back in a couple days and she'll definitely be ready to go on another date with you."

"Wait, wha-" Was all the blushing Steve managed before the doors closed on him; Zuchino laughed all the way down the hall.

* * *

Zuchino walked into a small dark room. Upon placing his hand on a small pedestal before him, the room quickly lit up to reveal a large holographic screen. It was blank with a blinking three dots.

"Please enter authorization." The computerized feminine voice informed. Zuchino typed in a few commands. "Welcome, Avenger Zuchino, awaiting your command."

"Look up every S.H.I.E.L.D. file that contains the name 'Alex Gero.'" The Saiyan commanded and, in after a few seconds, multiple documents began flooding the screen, shocking the Saiyan. How the hell did they get so many files on this ghost and he didn't know about it?

"Computer, give me a brief bio from Gero," Zuchino commanded and, immediately, a picture popped up on the screen of the suspected artificial ki manufacturer. It was an old man with long white hair that only covered the back of his head. He had very bushy white eyebrows and mustache; what was especially piercing about him was his crystal blue eyes.

"Alex Gero, birth date 1940s. Exact date unknown. Other than him being born into a wealthy HYDRA family, his biography is largely left unknown. He began working for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 1960s and worked up until 2012, he has since been considered MIA." Zuchino's eyes narrowed as he looked at the multitude of documents on the screen.

"And all of these documents are all the files we have on him?"

"Correct, these are reported filed by Alex Gero during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D." The computer stated as Zuchino's eyes narrowed a bit further before moving a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"All right, time to look through these. See if I can find any clues." Zuchino sighed.


	2. Revels

**_A/N:_** Happy Holidays to everyone! (At least to everyone reading this when it goes up on Christmas) I'm back and, for a special Christmas present, I've given you two brand new chapters. So once you finish this one, just go read the other one, it's published as well!

**_-3 Days Later-_**

Parties were…never exactly Zuchino's thing. Sure, he'd attended the innumerable amount of Saiyan raves back on Planet Vegeta (which usually consisted of shit-talking, drinking, and jokes all culminating in orgies), but he never truly enjoyed those times (at least, part of it). Wearing a red blazer with a black button-down, black slacks, and black boots, he stayed mainly towards the outer edges of the party. He was good at making conversation with those who approached but was very much being the loner.

It also didn't help that the artificial ki issue was still weighing heavily on his mind. Even after looking through most of the research from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, he had found absolutely nothing to identify or locate Gero, let alone connect him to the artificial ki creation. Of course, Gero is likely a fake name and he is currently working on with HYDRA to develop an artificial ki attack as he sat there thinking. It also is highly probable that he developed them outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s purview. Either way, everyone didn't seem too worried about it (granted, they weren't exactly ki experts), so he figured he probably should loosen up.

After taking a look across the room, he found the multiple Avengers having small conversations to the side…well, except Bruce who was awkwardly walking around the room. He soon found Steve and Rhodes playing pool across the room and made his way over. Rhodes was the first to seem him and gave a warm smile.

"Space-Man." Sam greeted as Zuchino chuckled and shook his hand.

"Well, it's better than E.T. at least," Zuchino told the smirking Steve. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing, just realizing that Captain America here isn't exactly the Captain of Pool either."

"I'm just rusty."

"Steve, I didn't even know the game ten years ago, yet I still beat you almost every time."

"You didn't have to out me like that," Steve muttered as both Sam and Zuchino guffawed at his expression. "Oh great, I have two of you now."

"You know you love us," Sam stated as they began heading up the stairs. "So are you guys done going after HYRDA?"

"For now," Zuchino answered, taking a sip of his drink. "We still got a few leads to follow up on, a few discovered during this last raid."

"Speaking of that, it sounded like a hell of a fight," Sam replied. "Sorry I missed it."

"If we had known it was going to be a firefight, we absolutely would have called you," Steve said, giving Sam a small smirk.

"I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing person case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."

"Be it ever so humble."

"You found a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked Steve, who scoffed a little.

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn."

"Well, home is home, y'know?" Sam stated before turning over to Zuchino. "What about you, found a different place to stay?"

"Well, I was, but then my sister took it to another galaxy." Zuchino chuckled as Steve looked over at him with a small playful glare. "Oh come on, I've already apologized a hundred times for that."

"I live next door, I was home when you came back to get your things." Steve fired back, making Sam laugh.

"I didn't even want Tony and Bruce to go, they forced themselves into that trip. Granted, I'm grateful that they did since they were instrumental at saving Corma and me from Broly." Zuchino shrugged before smirking at Steve. "Would prefer that you fought Broly?"

"On second thought…"

"That's what I thought." Zuchino snickered as he took a sip from his drink. "What about you, Sam?"

"Oh yea, has Steve asked your sister out yet?" Sam casually shot out as Steve nearly choked on his drink.

"Nope, she hasn't come back yet," Zuchino stated, ignoring the grimacing and quickly blushing Captain America beside him. "Honestly, it's been kinda funny to watch him skip around the issue."

"Guys!" Steve snapped.

"Steve, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not-why are we talking about this?" Steve questioned, looking between his two friends.

"Because you have a thing for her, as she does you." Sam plainly stated, slapping Steve on the back. "So what are you waiting for Cap?"

"Please don't tell me that, out of all the things you've been through in your life, you are scared of asking a woman out on a date?"

"Okay, I'm leaving," Steve said as he walked away. When he was out of earshot, Sam and Zuchino looked at each other and immediately cracked up.

"The best $50 I've ever spent," Zuchino said before handing the bill over to Sam with a smile.

"No problem, my man. His face was priceless." Sam chuckled out.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Natasha asked when Zuchino approached the bar. He gave her a small smile as he leaned on the counter.

"Well, I'm terrible at parties and alcohol helps," Zuchino stated as she returned the smile before she retrieved a glass from the bottom of the counter and put down her cocktail mixer. "Since when did you decide to become a bartender?"

"Since the one Stark hired didn't even know what a Incredible Hulk is." She admitted with a sigh that made the Saiyan snicker.

"Seriously? Did he know where he hired to bartend?"

"Honestly, I don't think he was. But I'm not complaining, I'm taking that check later." She admitted as both she and Zuchino chuckled. "What's your poison?"

"Eh, just some rum." He answered as she retrieved the bottle and began pouring the liquid into the glass.

"You drink it straight?"

"Yea, it's pretty smooth." Zuchino stated, earning a strange glare from Natasha.

"Not exactly the way I'd describe it."

Zuchino gave another chuckle as he accepted the drink, "You've never had a Saiyan drink."

"Fair enough." Natasha chuckled before she went back to mixing her drink.

"Thanks," Zuchino stated before he walked to the side of the bar. Natasha continued mixing her drink before Bruce approached the bar, obviously feeling out of place across the entire party. _Me too, man_ Zuchino mentally sighed as he took a sip.

"How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" Bruce asked, taking off his glasses and leaning down on the bar.

"Fella done me wrong." She replied with an exaggerated accent while grabbing another glass for Bruce.

"You got a lousy taste in men, kid."

"He's not so bad," Natasha commented, pushing his drink towards him. "Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff...well that and he has a drink named after him." Bruce gave a small smirk as he took a sip of the green cocktail. "But...fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

"Sounds amazing." Bruce finally said, making Zuchino smirk.

"He's also a huge dork." Natasha quickly added, almost making Zuchino double over in laughter. "Chicks dig that. So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right? Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?" Oh, Bruce…

"Not a damn thing. But never say never." Natasha told him before she began walking away, a smirk on her face. She passed right in front of Zuchino and he could feel her ki, it felt very different than usual, like it was…tense. Bruce remained at the bar while Zuchino walked up and leaned on the bar beside him.

"It's cute." The Saiyan said from the side of Bruce, shocking him out of his stupor and he looked at the Saiyan with an embarrassed glance.

"Wha-what-what is?" Bruce stammered, making the Saiyan let out a small chuckle.

"You and Nat, you guys are nice together." Zuchino clarified.

"No, we haven't, that wasn't—"

"Oh calm down, Bruce," Zuchino reassured before taking a sip of his drink. "You guys aren't breaking any rules or something, it's just nice to see her…open and at ease like that."

"No, Natasha, she-she just likes to flirt." Bruce tried to stammer but Zuchino chuckled before picking up his drink.

"Bruce, I've seen her flirt before," Zuchino stated before gesturing to Natasha, who was walking up the stairs. "That…that was not flirting." With that, he walked in closer. "Look, Bruce, let me tell you from experience: don't hesitate, just go for it…because it's always better to say you tried than to realize there was a chance and you lost it." With that, he left the human to ponder his words. He walked up the stairs and outside onto the (surprisingly) unoccupied balcony to drink alone again while taking in the sight of the New York City skyline.

* * *

Once the party began dying down, he walked back in and sat down nearby. Soon, all the Avengers along with Maria, Rhodey, and Dr. Cho remained sitting around. They had been sitting around, talking about various subjects before the fight with Broly made its appearance in the conversation.

"Why did that father have such a grudge against you anyway?" Maria asked as Tony and Bruce both began laughing.

"Well…"

"Oh just wait, this part is messed up," Tony stated as Zuchino shushed him.

"Okay guys, listen. Just remember that this was a different world, a different time, and a far different me. Okay, so when Broly was born, he had an abnormally high power level. The usual power level of a small child was about 5, sometimes it could be 10 and it wasn't unheard of to have a child at the power level of 100 at a few days old. This son of a bitch, sorry Steve," Zuchino added as the entire room broke out laughing while Steve grimaced, "he had a power level of 10,000 at two days old."

"Wow," Clint said. "But isn't it a good thing?"

"I mean, to an extent. But when you're that powerful at that young, it infects your mind. Too many times where beings with that power at such a young age can't control it and...well, they destroy themselves and everyone around them. That's why we sent him to a different planet."

"So you mean to tell me that you fired an infant off into space with letting his father know?" Steve asked, summing up everyone's thoughts.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Zuchino chuckled. "To be fair, it was definitely better than what everyone else considered, which was killing him. But…yea, we sent an infant to a planet with very hostile wildlife."

"Stop trying to defend it," Tony suggested as Zuchino waved him off and took a drink. "Anyway, so I, the hero of the story…"

"You singlehandedly made the situation much worse." Zuchino snarked as Tony shushed him.

"I killed the father when he tried to steal our ship. And then…"

"Broly saw his dead father and transformed into a Super Saiyan." Zuchino quickly stated to Natasha's amusement. "So I had to combine my Super Saiyan form and Kaioken to finally beat him." Zuchino proudly puffed out his chest.

"After you let me, Bruce and Corma fight him for like ten minutes. So who's the real hero?" Tony fired back as Bruce nodded in Tony's favor.

"Fair enough. We all won that battle." Zuchino stated. "But some of us did more work than others."

"I'm sure I could've beat the mad Saiyan." Thor threw out as Zuchino looked at him. "What? Even you couldn't beat Mjølnir in battle."

"How does your hammer work exactly anyway? Is it just shift weight based on your command or something?" Zuchino asked, curiosity painting his face as he looked at the giant hammer sitting on the table.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. My father, a time ago, enchanted it to only be lifted by those worthy of ruling Asgard itself." Thor stated as Zuchino's eyebrow cocked.

"That has to be a trick!" Clint threw out while twirling a drum stick between his fingers.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor stated, passing his Asgardian brew over to Zuchino, who sniffed it and took a swig.

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint scoffed as Zuchino eyed the bottle before giving it back to Thor with an eye of approval.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor challenged as all eyes turned to Clint, who was shocked at the challenge.

"Come on." Tony egged on with a smirk.

"Really?" Clint asked incredulously as Thor smiled and nodded. Smirking, Clint got up and began approaching the hammer.

"Oh boy, here we go." Zuchino chuckled, feeling a bit of a buzz.

"Clint," Tony began, "you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Tony warned that made the entire room chuckle.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint told Thor, who only continues smirking in response. He grabbed the hammer and began pulling…but nothing happened. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony stated as the archer shot an annoyed glare.

"Please, Mr. Heckler, by all means." Clint challenged him. Tony stood up confidently and buttoned his jacket before proceeding to the war hammer.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." The billionaire said as Clint smirked at him. "It's physics."

"Physics!" Bruce chuckled.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Tony interrogated as Thor nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Tony placed his foot on the table and grasped the hammer with both hands, but it still would not budge at all. Quickly removing his hand from the strap, he quickly stated, "I'll be right back." With that, he left out and returned wearing an armored glove.

"Tony, I think you should give this one up," Zuchino stated, taking another swig from Thor's brew.

"Stop the sass when you're speaking to the King." Tony fired back as Zuchino shrugged and threw his hands up. He grasped it again and began pulling, even letting out some steam in an attempt to force it up. "Co-King?" Tony looked to Rhodey, who only nodded and left the room before returning with his armored glove as well. They both grasp it and began pulling with the small jets firing, but no such luck. Zuchino let out a smirk.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked.

"Are you on my team?" Tony fired back.

"Just represent! Pull!"

"All right, let's go!" They pulled even harder, with the jets shooting out a bit more energy before it became obvious it was an exercise in futility. They let go as Zuchino made sure Tony saw his condescending smirk.

"Your Highness."

"Quiet."

"Anyone else wants to give it a go?" Thor threw out as no one moved until Banner stepped up.

Bruce stood up. "Why not?" He walked over and pulled with all his might, even placing his feet on the table, before suddenly letting go while growling and threatening to Hulk out. Everyone just stared at him with a mixture of humor and apathy. "No?"

"No." Bruce awkwardly squeaked out before Steve got up, to the whoops of Maria and Natasha.

"You got this, best buddy." Zuchino gave a thumbs up. Steve pulled up his sleeves and grabbed the hammer. To everyone's surprise, it budged a bit. Zuchino caught the look of alarm on Thor's face, but it quickly settled once Steve tried again and failed.

"Nothing." Thor sighed with relief. That left only two. Bruce looked at Zuchino and Nat and gestured.

The Saiyan and female spy looked at each other shook their heads. "Oh, no, no. That's not a question we need answered." Natasha stated with a smirk.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," Tony commented.

"You bet your ass." Clint agreed.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria called out, making Zuchino chuckle and Steve sigh.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony, who shrugged before going on.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code." Tony proposed as Thor rolled his eye and stood. "'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor picked up the hammer and flipped it for good measure. "You're all not worthy." Everyone began to disagree before an ear-piercing ping of feedback came through the room's sound system. Everyone covered their ears while Tony pulled out his phone that controlled the music.

"Worthy…" A robotic voice cut through the laughter as heavy footsteps began walking down the hall. "No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A severely damaged Legionnaire suit emerged from the shadowy hallway, its blue eyes looking at them.

"Stark," Steve said.

"JARVIS?" Tony pulled out his small device controlling the tower.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or…I was a-dream?" The robot mused.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit," Tony demanded, but no response.

"There was a terrible noise…and I was tangled in…in…strings." The robot continued speaking. "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." Steve and Zuchino exchanged a glance.

"You killed someone?" Zuchino inquired, the hand behind his back slowly gathering energy.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor demanded as the robot looked down.

"I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony's voice spilled from the machine.

Zuchino looked at Stark before Bruce said, "Ultron."

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet." The robot backpedaled. "Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." The robot hinted as Thor's grip on his hammer tightened and Maria cocked back the hammer on her pistol.

"What mission?" Natasha inquired.

"Peace in our time." Ultron declared before the glass behind him was shattered and the Iron Legion flew towards the warriors. Zuchino teleported out of the way as Steve flipped the table as a shield. Zuchino reappeared and gripped a robot by the neck, quickly crushing it and letting the body fall to the ground. Quickly dodging a flying punch from a robot, Zuchino fired a ki blast at it. The blast exploded the robot, sending multiple pieces scattering around the area. Hearing a thumping, Zuchino noticed Steve hopping onto a robot and it slamming him into the wall before knocking him. Noticing Nat and Bruce running, the robot aimed and fired energy blasts at him before Zuchino zipped in the way and knocked the blasts away.

However, he failed to see a Legion bot take aim and fire at him, launching him far back into the room. He arose quickly to see the robot heading towards him.

"Die!" Zuchino roared as he unleashed a blast that immediately destroys the robot. Looking around, he saw Tony had succeeded in destroying the robot flying in the sky and Steve, with his shield, finally dismantled the last attacking robot. With all of his warriors gone, the Avengers and allies turned to Ultron.

"That was dramatic!" He noted. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve?" Noticing the robot near him, he picked up the top half of it and held it up to display. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." Zuchino quickly appeared before the robot and, with a roadhouse kick, slammed off the head. The head bounced around before settling near the piano. "I had strings, but now I'm free." The robot declared before the lights died off.

* * *

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce explained as Zuchino continued searching through everything with Natasha.

"He's been in everything." Zuchino declared.

"Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha chimed in.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet," James stated, still pacing. "What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes?" Maria suggested.

"Nuclear codes." James reaffirmed before looking back to everyone. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes?" Natasha asked. "He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say dead." Steve quickly replied. "He said 'extinct.'"

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint added.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria pondered before Tony walked up.

"Yes, there was," Tony said as he brought up the 3D hologram of JARVIS, which was utterly mangled beyond repair. Zuchino's jaw dropped as he looked at it. Bruce walked to it in disbelief.

"This is insane."

"JARVIS was the first line of defense," Steve uttered, his arms crossed. "He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is…rage."

Thor stormed into the lab, clad in his complete Asgardian armor, and grabbed Tony by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Speaking of rage…" Zuchino muttered.

"It's going around," Clint added.

"Come on. Use your words, buddy." Tony choked out as Thor brought him down to look him in the eyes with a glare of fury.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor snarled out, still holding Tony in the air.

"Thor put him down," Steve commanded and Thor obeyed his request. "The Legionnaire?"

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter," Thor said, glaring directly at Tony. "Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"The genie's out of that bottle," Natasha said. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Dr. Cho chimed in, looking over the broken robots on the table. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

There was silence as Tony turned to the computer as they all awaited his response. Then…he began chuckling. Bruce shook his head in an effort to get Tony to shut up but failed.

"Tony, I don't find this funny," Zuchino asked, his eyes narrowing at the millionaire.

"No. It's probably not, right?" Tony asked, looking around the room and desperately trying to wipe the smirk off his face, but couldn't. "Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is? It's so terrible."

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor fired back at him.

"No, I'm sorry," Tony growled. "I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

Bruce, back against the wall and looking very uncomfortable, said, "Tony, maybe this might not be the time to…"

"Really?!" Tony said cutting it. "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce fired back.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right." Steve chimed in as Bruce shrugged. "And you did it right here without any of us. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" There was a collective eye roll in the room when Tony said this statement.

"No, it's never comes up." James quipped.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that."

"Recall that?"

"I recall helping you with said nuke." Zuchino fired back, crossing his arms.

"Semantics. A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Zuchino uncrossed his arms and looked over at Tony. "Well, as one of the two people in this room with the foremost experience of things 'up there,' I would say we should go with the method that works every time."

"Do you honestly think that way will always work?"

"Tony, last year we fought a being with the power to destroy an entire galaxy if he was bored…and we won," Zuchino said, his eyes cutting toward the millionaire. "After fighting the literal emperor of this universe…and won. This wasn't my first time dealing with those types of scenarios. So I think I can be the most qualified to speak on such scenarios. And the first thing I would say towards beating it is working together."

"We'll lose," Tony remarked as he and Zuchino stared at each other.

"Then we'll do that together, too." Steve cut in. Stark looked at him for a moment before turning away. Steve then turned to the team, "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."


	3. The Search Begins

Zuchino walked into the common room, wearing the new Saiyan armor Stark made for him. It was colored very similarly to his old armory but his bodysuit was made to zip up from the front and the armor (thanks to Zuchino's input) now had armor covering for the shoulders. It was still a mess from the battle the night before, given the lack of time to clean due to trying to locate Ultron. Zuchino reattached his wrist computer and put on scouter just as Steve popped up behind him.

"Anything on the scouter?" He asked as Zuchino shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think Ultron would have a ki signature," Zuchino stated before typing in a few commands. He and Steve began walking to the stairs before the elevator doors opened to reveal Maria Hill. She looked at the two as she stepped out and smiled.

"I ship it." She teased as Steve looked confused and Zuchino gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Hahaha, very funny," Zuchino said before turning to Steve. "You don't wanna know.

"Anyway, I've been monitoring the news reports across the world all night. From what I can tell, he's been all over the globe." Maria informed as they began walking up the stairs. "Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Steve asked.

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see." Both Zuchino and Steve exchanged a glance.

"The Maximoffs." Zuchino sighed. "That makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common at least."

"Not anymore." Maria handed Steve a tablet showing a photo of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him.

"Damn it, I wanted to do that." Zuchino sighed before they continued up the stairs. "Though the juxtaposition doesn't help soothe any worries."

"I'll go monitor the reports to see if I can find any other specifics," Maria stated before walking down the opposite hallway. They continued up another flight of stairs before hearing Clint say, "That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am."

"Barton," Steve called out, grabbing his attention. "We may have something."

"Gotta go." He hung up and stuck his phone back in his pocket before noticing their questioning expressions. "Girlfriend."

"Didn't know you had one," Zuchino stated before turning to continue. "You gonna introduce us or are you scared your crazy family will chase her away?"

"If you keep talking like that, a little bit," Clint stated before they finally reached the lab. Natasha sat at the computer running facial recognition before Zuchino handed the tablet to Thor, who grimaced. Everyone started approaching and Tony asked, "What's this?"

Thor shoved the tablet into Tony's chest with a glare.

"A message," Zuchino stated. "Ultron killed Strucker."

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

"Wouldn't this usually be a good thing?" Bruce asked.

"No. That's not good." Zuchino argued. "He's showing us his hand. This isn't his pattern."

"This has got to be a smokescreen," Natasha added as Zuchino nodded in her direction in agreement. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Zuchino stated, his mind wandering back to the artificial ki conspiracy he was investigating.

"Yeah, I bet he…." Natasha hit some keys on the keyboard. "Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything," Steve stated, giving a small smirk at Zuchino, who sighed.

* * *

The Saiyan opened up a new box of files at the new Avengers location being built. According to Stark, it was his father's old warehouses that he thought made the perfect location for the next Avengers location, with it being further out and away from the city. They tore through the paper files that Steve suggested they print out long ago (and Zuchino disagreed, but he was gladly giving Steve his props). As a failsafe, Tony had them stored here in the already constructed meeting room. Better it be somewhere more unsuspecting than leaving it at the tower.

"Known associates." Steve read aloud the box's title before beginning to sort through it and handing a file to Bruce. "Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"And all of them all horrible," Bruce added, looking through his document.

"Wait. I know that guy." Tony called out. Bruce handed him the file and he observed it for a few seconds. "From back in the day. Ulysses Klaue. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Steve shot Tony an accusing glare that Tony mocked. "There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer, it was all very 'Ahab.'"

Thor pointed to a strange scar on the back of Klaue's neck. "This."

Tony looked over. "Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it…."

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." Thor clarified as Zuchino nodded.

"Yep, that's a brand…and I think I saw it in the database…" Zuchino stated as he walked off to the computer with the photo. After scanning the photo, he quickly began running an identification checker. "I got a hit," Zuchino called out as everyone quickly gathered around him.

"I remember it now, it means "thief" in an African dialect…well, more loosely translated." He explained.

"What dialect?" Steve interrogated.

"Wakanda." The Saiyan answered.

Tony looked over at Steve. "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asked as Zuchino's eyes began to widen.

"I'm not following." Bruce chimed in. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Tony looked at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on earth."

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked.

* * *

Their ship landed a ways back from the ship. Zuchino powered up his scouter and raised a hologram of the ship from his wrist computer. It detected two abnormally high power levels on the ship, letting them know the metas (at the very least) had made it there before them. Bruce had elected to stay back, seeing that a contained area being not good for the Hulk to go.

"Let's go," Zuchino stated as they quickly began infiltrating the ship.

* * *

"Stark is nothing!" Zuchino heard Ultron's voice roar out before he heard a wet smack. "I'm sorry, I'm-oh" That's when he and Steve saw what happened, he cut off Klaue's arm. "I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand—don't compare me with Stark!" He stated before kicking the arm's dealer into a nearby stairway. "It's a thing with me. Stark is—he's a sickness!"

"Ahh, Junior." Tony got everyone's attention as he descended from the air with Zuchino, Thor, and Steve walking up behind him. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron shot back.

"We don't have to break anything," Thor stated cautiously, but.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," Ultron quickly fired back before Tony turned to Asgardian and admitted, "He beat me by one second."

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark," Pietro said, walking up to the group. "It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" He said as he looked down at the weapons.

"This was never my life." Tony defended.

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve added.

"Oh, we will." Wanda fired back with a death glare.

Steve ignored her comment and continued. "I know you've suffered-"

Ultron cut him off with a loud groan and chuckled out, "Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

"If you really believe in peace, then let us keep it," Zuchino cut the robot off, his energy level beginning to rise.

"You're one to talk about keeping the peace, Mr. Destroyer of Worlds. You couldn't even keep your own planet from being destroyed." Ultron fired back, met only with stony glare from teh Saiyan. "You all mistake peace from quiet."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony cut in.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron sarcastically said before his robot dropped down to distract Zuchino, Steve, and Thor from Ultron using a wave of artificial ki to blast throw Tony back. Zuchino grabbed the robot, but it created an energy shield. In the shock of the robot's use of artificial ki, he was left prone to be slammed in the face with a punch. Quickly wiping away his shock, he blasted the robot with a ki wave. The wave was too powerful and quickly overpowered the robot's defense. With him down, Zuchino quickly formed a ki blast and threw it towards the female Maximoff. However, she quickly dissipated his blast with a red wave of energy before firing it at him, sending him skidding back.

"Well, that's new," Zuchino stated to himself before a larger robot grabbed him and threw him into the glass observatory. The observatory bent at his impact before the robot charged and dashed into his chest. Zuchino snarled before transforming into a Super Saiyan. He brought his arms above his head and slammed his fist down into the back of the cybernetic combatant. He slammed down into the ground as the many soldiers began firing at him.

With the bullets bouncing off his armor, his hand began to glow yellow. He waved it and all the rifles exploded in their hands, disabling them easily. When he turned his attention back to the robot, it had fired a red ball of ki towards him and it slammed into his chest. After struggling a few seconds, he unleashed a kiai from his chest that canceled out the ki wave and quickly formed his own attack. He curled his fingers behind his head as he charged up. The warrior flew towards him and threw a punch, but it hit the air. Searching around, it looked down to see Zuchino floating beneath him with a fuchsia ki ball in his hands.

"Galick Gun!" He fired the wave, which slammed into the robot and carried him through the roof of the ship. It exploded in the sky, which made the Saiyan sigh. He landed on the ground just as his comms came to life.

"Thor, status." Steve came through his comms.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her a bay. Fortunately, I am…" Thor suddenly stopped.

"Thor?" Zuchino called into his comms before he rushed something that forced him into a cluster of barrels. He looked up to see Pietro smirking at him. "Okay, you son of a bitch." Zuchino began before he felt something enter his mind, something weird. But he quickly ignored it and began rushing the speedster before everything seemed to melt away from him, leaving him in a black void.

"The hell?" Zuchino muttered, trying to figure out what just happened. Maybe the witch…the witch! She invaded his mind!

"Oh, poor little Zuchi." A familiar and cold voice cut through the silence like a knife. He turned to see a white alien floating in the darkness with a sadistic smirk cutting across his face. Freeza.

"What?! No, I-I-I…"

"You killed me? Oh yes, you did. Quite viciously like I might add, but you should know by now killing me was merely the beginning." Freeza chuckled. "Or maybe that type of thinking is too advanced for a monkey such as yourself?" Zuchino's eyes narrowed as he dashed forward to punch nothing. Freeza had practically evaporated into the air.

"Oh, touched a nerve did I?" The voice came from behind him. Before he could turn, a hard fist struck him in the back of the head that sent him flying through the air. He tried to stop himself, but it seemed like he had no control over his body. His eyes opened to see Freeza flying over him with that cruel smirk of his. The smirk he only saw before he killed someone. "I know what you're thinking right now? How could you ever let someone as pitiful as that witch infect your mind? Some Super Saiyan you are, you're so super, you let your entire race get killed off before you could ever hope to do something."

His body suddenly stopped before they appeared. The entire Saiyan race stood before him…but…they looked dead. Cucumba's body was riddled with wounds and blood continued pouring out of them. Pasley, the lead guard of King Vegeta, stood there with her eyes gouged out and a large hole in her chest. And the King himself stood in front of the entire Saiyan race, his face bloodied and upper lip missing. In his chest was a single beam wound right where it hit him that day.

"King Vegeta?" His voice was heavily hoarse, probably due to the sob that wrecked its way from his throat.

"All of us…we lost because you weren't there."

"My King, I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Oh, Zuchino." Vegeta's voice cut through his. "Always an excuse. Never can take responsibility for your actions. I tried with you, every single your lowly parent were killed in that explosion. I took you in and upgraded you to royal blood…and you let me die."

"No, I didn't! I fought for you!"

"Silence!" Vegeta's voice boomed around the abyss, making him get quiet. "You watched from the ship as the beam pierced my heart! You knew the Irkens and Furons were corrupt, yet you said nothing!"

"I had my suspicions but I…"

"You knew! And you let me work with them anyway!" Vegeta roared at him.

"Such a shame, Zuchi." Freeza said as he stepped out from behind the undead King with his arms crossed and head hung low. "You let your King knowingly walk into a trap…and because of that, he died."

"Freeza, shut up!"

"Why? Don't like having your guilty conscience haunt you?" Another voice called out. Zuchino turned to see Paragus walking up behind him. "You didn't seem too guilty when you let my son be sent off. Or when you blasted him into oblivion."

Zuchino tried to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"Nothing to say, huh? My boy was forced to suffer for years, losing his sanity every day while you lived like royalty!" Paragus spat at him. "And then you try to rectify it like that is going to help!"

"Paragus…"

"Zuchino?" Another voice said and he turned to see a younger Broly looking at him. "Why did you send me off?"

"I-I-I…"

"What, cat got your tongue?" Freeza asked as he came and stood next to the young Saiyan. "You were jealous of his latent abilities weren't you?"

"Just as I knew." Paragus snarled from the side. "You were always jealous!"

"And you knew that if he grew up and became more powerful than you, he would then get the position of head bootlicker."

"Shut up." Zuchino snarled as his fists tightened.

"I mean, after all, what would happen to you after that but only being sent back to the lower class...with the scum. No, we couldn't have that, now could we?"

"Shut up!" Zuchino repeated, looking up at Freeza's gleefully taunting eyes.

"And then if you went back there, who would ever take you seriously now? You lost your title and your rank. I most certainly wouldn't keep you on as my lieutenant. Wow, now pondering it Zuchino, at least I was honest in my sadism. But you...you condemned an innocent child to a fate worse than death just to keep your position. And now you've lied about for so long, you've began to believe that lie. I wonder what your little human friends would do if they knew the truth about that decision. Oh, maybe they would cut off all contact with you. I most certainly wouldn't want someone like you working with me. If you're willing to betray your own people, well whose next?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zuchino roared as he blasted off and punched Freeza directly in the face…but he didn't. Before his eyes, Freeza shifted into the face of Broly, looking up at him with shock. He looked down to see his fist has gone directly through the young boy's chest…and he could feel the heart in his hands. "No…" Zuchino breathed out as he withdrew his arm to see the still-beating heart clutched in his fist. He looked back up just in time to see Broly's eyes roll into the back of his head and the boy's body collapsed. He couldn't breathe, tears quickly welled in his eyes before streaming down his cheeks.

"Zuchi," Freeza stated as he walked up behind the Saiyan, motionless in shock, "what have you done? You just can't stop killing your own people. I would've thought you were satiated just eradicating life across the globe." Zuchino turned and saw what was the biggest mob of people he'd ever seen before. All different races…races he eradicated with a smile on his face. Like the Saiyans, they were visibly dead. One was even blown in half from the torso up.

"And just like a pet," Freeza continued, "you did whatever I asked and you did it sloppily. I wonder how long before you kill off your little Avenger pals on that planet? Let's see."

Suddenly, he was back on the ship. Pierto and Wanda seemed to be gone at the moment. In fact, the entire ship seemed empty. Suddenly, Tony dropped from the ceiling.

"I got Ultron, you guys," Tony said cheerfully as the rest of them soon emerged from whatever hiding hole they occupied beforehand. Even Bruce, he must've helped out Tony in some way. "Did you secure Vibranium?"

"Yea, now it just leaves us with this one last task," Steve said before his eyes narrowed at Zuchino, who could only give a questioning look. "I think it's about time we've suspended your contract, Zuchino."

"Wait what?"

"What, did you honestly think we would keep a space Hitler on this team?" Tony inquired, his plate shooting up to show his eyes were red. That's he finally noticed, all of their eyes were red. It was like they were…possessed.

"You have killed billions of people across the known universe," Natasha said, stepping forward before Zuchino saw it. It was Wanda Maximoff controlling their minds. "It's time that you either leave this planet or you die."

"Natasha, stop, she's controlling your mind!" Zuchino cried, but there was no reaction. Instead, they all stared forward at him before Bruce quickly grew into the Hulk and Tony's faceplate shut down. Steve threw his shield directly at his head, but Zuchino caught it. However, Mjølnir slammed him into the walkway. Tony fired multiple blasts down on him, all strong enough to break the skin. However, Zuchino created an energy shield. The Hulk charged forward and smashed down with enough force to pop it like a bubble. Shocked, he wasn't prepared to defend against the large fist slamming into his head. That's when Steve came down and elbowed him in the face.

Zuchin fell to the ground on his back and quickly rolled over to avoid instant decapitation via Steve's shield. He blocked a few punches from the Super Soldier before bending back to avoid the Mjølnir strike Thor was aiming for. He quickly teleported away, but Tony was prepared for where he was. The second he reappeared, Tony fired missiles at him. He dodged them before looking over to Maximoff. He dashed over but was struck in the face by a kick. That's when he saw it, Natasha floating in the air like…like she was using ki.

"Benefits of working with her. She taught me something you never even considered." She snarled before raising her arms up and quickly charging up a red ball of ki. He just quickly got to his feet to jump above it, but the force of the powerful explosion knocked him off balance and subject to netting shot from Tony's wrist launcher. He flew back, strung up in the net before he powered up, quickly trying to think of a way to distract them all so he could get to Wanda. That's when his mind went to a certain technique.

All the Avengers rushed towards him just as he raised his hands to eyes, fingers splayed out, and roared, "Solar Flare." Blinding white light emitted from his face, blinding the Avengers and giving him the ample opportunity to quickly move over to Wanda and throw a fiery black ball of energy towards her. She looked up in shock before she smiled wickedly. Once the ball of energy came close, she kicked it up in the air with little effort. The ball of ki went sailing upwards into the air, leaving the Saiyan stunned. Then he noticed, the flesh around her foot seemed to have been torn away like a costume. It revealed an ebony foot with four toes. That's when she powered up and her skin seemed to peel off like a costume, revealing Freeza underneath.

He smirked up at him. "Surprised to see me? I told you we were going to have some fun. And much fun as I would have to kill your little friends one by one, I think this will be even more spectacular!" With that, he dashed at the Saiyan. Zuchino raised his arms to defend himself before he realized that Freeza disappeared.

Was it another hallucination? Was the girl toying with his mind?

"I'm afraid not." Freeza's voice echoed through his mind. "Now, let's see what this monkey's body can do."

By now, the possessed Avengers had regained their sight and their eyes were no longer red.

"What's happening?" Steve asked as he looked up at Zuchino floating up in the sky. "Zuchino?"

"Run!" Zuchino tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't move. Instead, he could hear his own voice say, "Yea, I got Ultron."

"Good, I think I blacked out there for a second." Tony chuckled.

_No, get out of here!_ Zuchino screamed out to no avail. His body lowered to the ground and he could feel his hand behind his back beginning to charge up. No, Freeza, stop!

"Great, now that Ultron is finished, we can go searching for the scepter," Thor smirked as he looked at the Saiyan. "Thank you, Zuch-" The sentence was cut short as his hand shot forward and blasted a red beam of ki through the Asgardian's chest.

_NO! _His mind screamed out as blood streamed from Thor's mouth. Everyone watched in shock as Thor stumbled back before falling to a knee, looking up at Zuchino with accusatory eyes. Then the light drained from them as he fell forward, a pool of blood quickly formed around him. All the other Avengers looked at him as the Saiyan's body chuckled and looked at them, "I always hated Asgardians."

The Hulk was the first to react, charging to the Saiyan and bringing his fist downward. But the Saiyan's body very easily blocked the punch and the next two that followed before he flipped into the air. Zuchino grabbed the radiation monster's head between his thighs and violent wretched them to the side, a sickening crack echoing throughout the ship.

"NO!" Natasha screamed as the Hulk fell to the ground. She charged forward, firing off her guns at the Saiyan. The bullets bounced harmlessly against his body. Once they ran out of ammo, Natasha threw them to the side and charged the Saiyan with a kick. But Zuchino's hand grabbed her leg and picked up her in the air. He flung her across the ship and threw a black ball of ki after to her. She collided with the railing, her back snapping but the scream couldn't even be heard over the explosion rocked the ship.

Zuchino was in shock. He was watching his own body kill off his friends. He continued to struggle, but nothing seemed to work.

"Three down, three to go." His voice started before his hand fired a finger blast over his shoulder. It quickly exploded in front of Clint, exploding him. "Oops, two. My bad." Tony flew forward, but the Saiyan telekinetically gripped his friend and began pushing his hands closer. Almost immediately, the suit of armor began imploding with Tony's screaming being very well-heard over the comms. But soon they stopped as the suit began contorting until it formed the perfect sphere. Satisfied, his body dropped it and all that stood was Steve.

"How long?" He simply asked, looking forward without fear. "How long have you been leading us on?"

"Since the very beginning." Zuchino's body stated with a smirk while its owner was screaming the opposite. "You all fell for it so well. Why would someone like I co-mingle with you weaklings? I just wanted somewhere to spend some time before I got bored."

"I understand." Steve simply said, his fist tightening around the shield.

_Please run, Steve_ Zuchino begged in his mind.

"So you're going to destroy this planet too?"

"As soon as I finish you off."

"Then I don't want to go down without a fight!" Steve roared as he ran forward with his shield reared back. Then, the hand grabbed the Super Soldier's arm and shoved the Saiyan's hand through Steve's chest. That's when the spirit of Freeza evaporated from his body, appearing behind Steve with a malicious grin. Steve's knees buckled as blood poured from his mouth. Tears quickly streamed down his chest while the Saiyan watched his best friend die in his arms at his own hands.

"I'm so sorry." Zuchino sobbed out while Freeza cackled. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Zuchino?"

He was back, right where he had left reality: lying in a pile of barrels on that cursed ship. Except Steve was standing directly in front of him. Zuchino's frazzled mind couldn't comprehend it. Everything had felt so real. But Steve was kneeling in front of him, his eyes reflecting worry and concern. Zuchino's kept letting out short, labored gasps as he grabbed Steve's arms.

"Is this real? Are you real?" He choked out as Steve looked at him. The Super Soldier grabbed his arms and tried to lower them, but they wouldn't move. "Damn it, are you real?! Fucking answer me!" Zuchino roared as Steve's eyes widened before he nodded.

"Yes, I'm real." He stated as Zuchino's face practically fell into relief before he hugged the soldier to him. Steve lurched forward, very confused by the sudden show from affection from the Saiyan before he felt it. Zuchino was crying. His shoulders were rapidly moving up and down. He quickly rubbed the Saiyan's back and let him sob into his chest.

* * *

Zuchino sat in the chair, his knees pulled up to his chest. After Steve managed to pry him off and get him on his feet, they quickly got back to the ship with Thor, Clint, and Natasha. Tony brought back Bruce with a grimace. He didn't need to say anything, they immediately knew what happened. No one was willing to make an order on where they should go to next, so Clint took over flying to some unknown location. Steve sat in the chair next to Zuchino, quiet and silently contemplating the vision that witch had given, same went for Natasha, who was seated near the center, and Thor, who was pacing the ship. Banner sat on the floor, curled up in a blanket and very overcome with grief.

"The news is loving you guys," Maria said over the monitor, speaking to Tony. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony inquired.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyone's…" Tony looked back at the battered team before turning back to her, "we took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here," Maria suggested.

"So, run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

"Neither do we." Tony looked back once more before he switched the monitor off, ending the call. He walked up to the cockpit and asked Clint, "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good," Clint answered. "If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours from where?"

"A safe house."


	4. Stuck In A Loop

The quinjet landed in the field near a farmhouse in a clearing of the woods surrounding them, morning finally arriving. After getting out of the ship, the Avengers began making their way through the field to the porch of the house while examining the property. Natasha had injured her ankle while fighting the Maximoffs, so Clint helped her up the stairs and into the house.

"What is this place?" Thor muttered.

"Safehouse." Tony guessed that made Clint dryly chuckle.

"Let's hope."

They entered the house and went left into a living room. It was very nicely furnished, which slightly confused the Saiyan. No safe house he's ever visited was this nice. Zuchino heard Barton call out, "Honey? I'm home." That was when he figured it out: this was a safe house because it was _his_ house. He didn't even know Clint was married, let alone living in a house so far away in the countryside, but it also sense for an Avenger to keep loved ones somewhere far out of the public eye. A woman walked around the corner carrying markers and colored sheets of paper and slightly stopped as she saw the battered Avengers in her home.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead," Clint said as he walked forward and she smiled before kissing him.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony stated as Zuchino looked at him with a 'seriously' stare. He shrugged as Zuchino shook his head and looked forward.

"Gentlemen, this is Laura." He smiled.

"I know all your names." She explained awkwardly as Zuchino smiled and waved his hand in greeting to her. A few footsteps came from the foyer as Clint rushed to the door.

"Incoming." He started as a little boy and girl came from the foyer and immediately hugged who Zuchino deduced was their father.

"And what are they? Little agents?" Zuchino muttered to Tony, who glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know Barton had a family?" He fired back as Zuchino shrugged.

"Maybe because we never asked?"

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The little inquired as Natasha smirked and leaned down behind her.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" The little girl ran to the redheaded spy, who picked her up with a big smile on her face (perhaps the biggest smile Zuchino has ever seen from her).

"Sorry for barging in on you," Steve stated and Laura waved him off.

"It's nothing, I promise. I've been anticipating this day for a long time."

"We would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed," Tony added as Zuchino nodded.

"Yea, Fury helped me set this up when I joined," Clint explained with his arms around his wife and son. "He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low."

"Your secret is safe with us, you know that," Zuchino said with a small smirk. That's when there was a crunch behind him. He and Steve looked back to see Thor had stepped on a child's toy house. Thor looked at the two for help, but they just stared at him with judgmental amusement. Embarrassed, he tried scooting it under the nearby couch while they watched him with the same stare.

The little girl walked up to Thor, staring up at him with a hurt look. She must've seen the entire thing. He looked down at her before something flashed through his face and he stormed out. Zuchino looked over at Steve, who nodded before going after him. Zuchino crouched down to reach the confused little girl's line of sight.

"Sorry about him, he's…feeling a bit sick." Zuchino stated before smiling at her. "What's your name?"

The little girl returned the smile and stated, "Lila."

"Wow, Lila, that's a pretty name." Zuchino smiled.

"And you're…Zucchini?" She stated innocently as Natasha and Laura snickered as Zuchino internally screamed, but his smile never faulted.

"Zuchino." He corrected kindly as she nodded.

"Zuchino."

"There you go." He stated as he ruffled up her hair a bit, which made her laugh. Then it happened, as quick as a flash of lightning. Instead of the little human girl, it was a small boy of some type of wolf species being held in his hand. Zuchino could feel his neck snapping in between his fingers. It was almost real that the second he flashed back to reality, he fought against gasping and possibly scaring the little girl.

"Mr. Zuchino?"

"Yes." He answered with the smile still painted on his face.

"Why did you kill all of those people?" The words weren't the little girl's, it wasn't even in the common language. It was…Freeza's.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said what's your favorite color?" She repeated, a bit confused. Best to attempt to play it off.

"Oh, well if I had to choose, I'd say black." The Saiyan said with a small smirk before standing back up. "I'll go see what they're doing out there." He stated as he walked out of the room as normally as he could. Once he was outside and off the porch, he took special care to lift into the air before dashing off.

* * *

He dashed around the planet several times in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Last time he felt like this was before he went on King Kai's mission. Ever since the episodes mostly lessened and he began to have more of a grip on them. Now? It felt like all the progress he felt he'd made was gone. In part thanks to his own cockiness. Underestimating a threat, one would think he'd learned his lesson against Freeza…but that dreaded Saiyan curse of overconfidence caught him in its grasps again. And now he was definitely playing the price. Once he returned, he was very happy not to be greeted with questions about his disappearance. Instead, they did ask if he didn't mind teleporting back to the tower to grab them a change of clothes. He obliged and grabbed what he and Maria could before bringing it back. As a thank you, he was the first to take a nice hot shower.

In the shower, the warm water helped put his mind at ease and soon he could begin to think a lot more clearly. The cloud had faded for now. Once he got out and dried off, he quickly changed into his blue flannel and blue t-shirt with black jeans. With that done, he made his way outside the house and found to a stump to sit while he meditated. While meditating, a few rocks began rising in the air beside him and a blue aura wrapped around his being. He managed to keep his concentration on purging himself of the bad energies in his mind when he heard Tony and Steve very pointedly talking to each other nearby.

_Shit_, Zuchino muttered as he opened his eyes and noted that it had turned into mid-afternoon. Walking up, he saw Clint and his son working on parts of the porch.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Nah, it's just two pieces being fitted. Shouldn't be too hard." Clint stated before looking over at the two now-arguing teammates. "Though maybe you could pry apart Tom and Jerry over there, I'd appreciate it."

"I mean I could, but why deprive ourselves of the excellent slapstick hijinks that would ensue like Tony running face-first into a rake pole." The kids chuckled at the notion while Clint cracked a smirk.

"As much as I'd love to see that, I think it wouldn't set a good example for the kids," Clint replied as his wife nodded from the open kitchen window.

"Same here. Tell him our tractor isn't working or something." Laura suggested as Zuchino sighed and looked back to see Steve split a log with his bare hands.

"Yea, sure, throw me to the wolves." Zuchino deadpanned.

"You got this, best buddy." Clint deadpanned to the Saiyan, who threw him a playful glare before walking forward with his arms crossed.

"…innocent people die…every time." Steve finished whatever point he was making before the Saiyan stepped up to them and looked to Tony with a smirk.

"Tony, I know you won't mind, I was talking with Laura and she asked if I could get you to take a look at their tractor, it seems to have trouble starting."

"Did you volunteer me for something without my permission?" Tony fired back.

"Yes, I did. Now if you could that favor for them, I'm sure they'd be very happy for it."

"I was in the mid-"

"Tony." Zuchino snapped, turning with a smile that contained barely subdued rage. "Now is definitely not the time to try my patience. Go fix the fucking tractor, please and thank you."

"All right, I'll go give her a kick," Tony muttered before pointing the pile of wood behind him. "Don't take from my pile!" He ordered before disappearing to the farm. Zuchino sighed and ran his hand through his hair, parting it over to the other side. He looked over at Steve, who gave a little nod.

"I didn't need your help." He stated before placing another piece of wood on the stump.

"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it for you." He stated, nodding in the direction of the house. Steve turned to see Clint working with his children on the porch and placing another pole on the balcony fence. Clint spared a small glance at him before continuing to work. "We had thought you two fighting in front of the kids was setting a bad example when it's coming from Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Zuchino stated before grabbing a log and firing a laser beam through it, effectively splitting it in two. "Well, at least Clint and Laura don't, I was preferring to let you two lovebirds duke it out.

"Really?" Steve questioned as he split the log with an ax as Zuchino smirked at him.

"What, it's how Saiyans-" That's when it crossed his mind again.

**_"All of us…we lost because you weren't there."_**

Steve noticed the immediate change in the Saiyan's expression and looked at him with worry. "What's wrong?"

Zuchino immediately zapped out of it and looked at him with a smile that the super warrior saw through easily. "Nothing, just thinking." He stated, picking up another log and splitting with an energy beam again. Steve noted the Saiyan's movement seemed much more stiff like he was vastly uncomfortable. "What did you see?"

Zuchino froze and could only look at the Super Soldier. He could see the apprehension in the Saiyan's gaze but decided to press forward. It was the only way to help him. So he decided on the easiest route. "I was in a ballroom, after the war. Everyone was having a great time, celebrating and dancing, drinking and laughing. Enjoying life. And then there I was…alone there. Unneeded, unwanted. No more purpose. I felt like I wasn't needed now that there wasn't a war." Steve settled before slicing another block of wood in half before looking at the shocked Saiyan. "So, what did you see?"

Zuchino sat down on the stump and crossed his legs like a child. He didn't want to discuss it…but he remembered what he learned on the ship from Tony and Bruce. "I…lied." He muttered quietly, lowering his head to look at the ground.

"About what?"

"I lied…about Broly. I never even considered the thought of him growing too powerful and losing his mind. If anything, we could've easily raised him to be more mentally stable with his power and become a powerful warrior, powerful enough to fight Freeza and likely win. If he had fought him with the power he had, we would've won for sure. But I…I just…" Zuchino sighed before looking up at Steve with a defeated expression. "I didn't want to lose my place. I wanted him dead, I wanted to ensure that no one more powerful than I could usurp my place as King Vegeta's main counselor and Freeza's lieutenant. Because I thought if someone did that, I would lose my place and go back to the lower ranks." He stated before lowering his head.

"Zuchino, you can't change your past. We discussed that and what did I tell you?" Steve inquired, but Zuchino said nothing. "'Don't remember the faces, focus on your survival.'"

"It's not that easy, Steve," Zuchino stated, gripping at his knees while keeping his head down.

"Zuchino, how do you think I coped with what I did? I-"

"Steve, I destroyed worlds!" Zuchino finally snapped, looking up at the super-soldier. "We couldn't be more different, you did horrible things for a greater good. Tell me, what greater good was there in me annihilating innocent people across the universe? What was the greater good in me setting up Broly to become the psychotic monster he was? What was the greater good of me depriving my own race of its most powerful warrior because I was jealous! Please enlighten me. Because right now, I feel like I singlehandedly set my people on the path to destruction all because I couldn't handle the thought that there was someone better than me!" There was an awkward pause that hung in the air after that statement. The silence was broken with a sigh from Steve as Zuchino finally looked realized what he stated and looked back down, gripping his knees tighter. "I'm sorry for blowing up, I just…" He trailed off as Steve walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're right, our situations are different and yes, you did horrible things…and I can only imagine what it is like to reconcile that with who you are now. But you did what you had to do what you needed to survive."

"But…I enjoyed it." Zuchino muttered, still looking down. "I craved the death and destruction. Still some times these days, I can feel my Saiyan blood crying for it and that vision…that vision had it taking over me and killing all of you. Steve…I'm scared of what happens if I give into it. If I go too far and can't come back…" He whimpered out, new tears stinging at his eyes.

Steve stay silent, caught off guard by the new revelation, before saying, "If you're trying to get me to hate you, that won't work."

That made Zuchino immediately sat up and finally looked up. "What?"

"I recognize what you're doing. You want me to hate you so that way you no longer have someone to be close to, so you don't feel attached to someone again. I mean, you got Corma, but she's fully capable of protecting herself." Steve stated plainly, his unwavering. "Well, if you want to get rid of me, you're going to need to change that strategy. I'm not going anywhere too soon. So suck it up and stop hating yourself things in your past, you can't change them and they've made you who you are today." Steve finally stated before Zuchino stared shocked at him. "What? Didn't think I was capable of tough love?"

"No…actually." Zuchino chuckled while wiping his eyes. "You've always been the nice one…at least, the nicest out of all of us."

"Being nice means I can dish it out when I need to. Look, Zuchino, you're one of the rare ones I can actually call my friend. And I don't even want to think about what could've happened if you weren't here to fight those like Broly or the Chitauri. You're not a villain anymore, you're a hero to so many people." Steve said soothingly. "Don't let her destroy what you've done."

Zuchino sighed and looked over, "You're right." Steve smirked that nonverbally said , "I told you so!" and slammed the ax down into the stump, leaving it standing.

"All right, well I'm heading inside to get some water. You want anything?" Steve asked as Zuchino shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Zuchino said and Steve walked into the house. "Steve?"

"Yea?" Steve called back as Zuchino turned with a small smirk on his face.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime, bud." Steve stated before turning back to the house. Zuchino watched him enter before turning back to the horizon. He closed his eyes and, once again, began meditating and focusing his mind inward. With Steve's words echoing through his mind, it definitely seemed to help more and more against the internal battle of his mind.

"Oh, Zuchino. I actually do have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?" Zuchino asked, turning around on the stump and to see Clint and his kids running up and plastering on a fake smile. He really wanted to finish his meditating schedule, but that didn't seem like it was going to be done today.

"Cooper and Lila have been begging me all day to play with you. I may have told them about you so much, don't tell Nat, but I think you've become their favorite Avenger."

"Oh, is that so?" Zuchino stated as the blushing children look away.

"It is. So I hope you don't mind, but it is okay if you played around with them a bit?" Clint asked as Zuchino chuckled.

"No, I don't mind at all. Actually, I have an idea. Wait here." Zuchino stated as he pressed two fingers to his head and, after a few seconds, teleported away. Clint and his kids blinked and finally processed that the Saiyan had…teleported away.

"I knew he was fast, but not that fast," Clint stated before he appeared in front of them…with a floating yellow cloud at his side. "Um…care to introduce your friend?"

"King Kai had shown me this, but I forgot to pick it up when I was there originally," Zuchino stated as he knelt to the kids' eye level. "So, this is the Flying Nimbus. It will allow anyone pure of heart to ride it anywhere they want. You guys want to give it a whirl for me?" Zuchino smiled as the kids' faces practically lit up with excitement.

"Yea!"

"Well, climb on," Zuchino stated as the kids quickly clamored to the cloud and climbed on. They waited a few seconds before their smiles widened, realizing they could ride the hovering cloud.

"It's safe, isn't it?" Clint whispered to the Saiyan.

"Of course, King Kai stated that once someone climbs on it, it has an almost like magnetic grip on the rider while flying. They could ride upside down the entire way if they wanted and never fall off." Zuchino explained as Clint nodded in amazement.

"And why didn't you ever give it to one of us?" He inquired as Zuchino chuckled.

"Pure of heart, remember? Hell, I doubt I can even ride the damn thing." Zuchino stated as Clint thought for a few seconds and nodded in agreement.

"All right kids, make sure to stay near Mr. Zuchino and don't get too far out of his sight."

"Yes, sir."

"You guys ready?" Zuchino chuckled and kids nodded with big smiles. He charged a blue aura around him and took off, Nimbus immediately flying after him with the kids screaming in pure joy. Clint smiled while watching the figures disappear from view before walking back to the house.

"Always something."

* * *

After coming back from their flight across the planet (seeing multiple world-renowned sights as well), the kids were practically gleaming about their adventure.

"Mom, Dad!" The duo ran into the house as Zuchino landed and smiled at Nimbus.

"I think the kids like you." He stated before he began walking to the house himself.

"Giving kids joyrides these days, huh?" A familiar voice asked from the side. Zuchino sighed and looked over to Fury with a smile.

"Nick, it's been some time. How's death been?"

"Great, been getting the vacation I never knew I needed." Fury stated, walking over and clapping the Saiyan on his shoulder.

"What brings you by?"

"Well, besides the robotic A.I. hell-bent on possibly destroying the planet, I wanted a good home-cooked meal. I'll explain more after dinner. Come in." He stated, walking past the Saiyan into the house. Zuchino smirked as he looked at Nimbus, which immediately flew away somewhere else.

* * *

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time." Fury explained while washing the dishes. "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Cooper ran over to give Zuchino a drawing of all three of them flying from earlier while Lila ran over a drawing to Nat. They both gave them a big smile and thanked them before they rushed off to their parents, ready for bed.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve inquired, leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere." Fury answered plainly. "Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"He still going after launch codes?" Tony asked while throwing darts at the dartboard.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Fury stated a bit absentmindedly while cutting a rice cake in half.

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony replied.

"Same, my scouter could easily bypass all of their firewalls."

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?"

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth," Bruce answered from the corner.

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked, eyeing the board.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury answered.

"By whom?" Tony asked before two darts flew in front of his face, making him jump back. He glared at Hawkeye, who could only smugly shrug.

"Parties unknown." Fury answered, a bit impressed.

"Interesting," Zuchino muttered.

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha inquired.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"Enemy of our enemy is still a friend in my book," Zuchino added as Clint nodded in his direction in agreement.

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our 'unknown.'" Tony said to himself.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha stated.

"I do, I have you." Fury responded before walking between the Avengers. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. But here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only standing between him and his mission. And whether or not he'll admit it, his mission is global destruction. All of this, laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha added as Zuchino snickered.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve stated as she smiled back at him.

"So what does he want?" Fury asked, getting their attention back to the manner at hand.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve stated.

"Person bodies." Tony chimed in, deep in thought. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Zuchino plainly stated.

"They don't need to be protected," Bruce stated, looking down at the pictures grown. "they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury inquired as Bruce looked between everyone.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Zuchino descended the stairs, wearing a black sweater and black jeans. He reattached his wrist computer and scouter before looking over to see Steve grabbing shield and placing it on his back.

"I'll take Natasha and Clint," Steve stated.

"All right, strictly recon. We really cannot use any more press about this right now." Zuchino reminded and earned a nod from Steve. "I'll hit the NEXUS with Tony, we'll join you as soon as we can."

"If Ultron is really building a body…" Steve began as Zuchino sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"An android designed by a robot who also has infinite ki resources thanks to the Gero schematics Ultron stole. He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us."

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me," Steve stated as Zuchino nodded.

"Wish I could've crash-landed on this planet during those days, seem like simpler times." Zuchino sighed before Fury walked in, putting his coat on.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours, apparently," Zuchino muttered under his breath, earning an amused expression from Fury. "What do you got planned?"

"I don't know," Fury admitted with a small smirk at the two. "Something dramatic, I hope." He walked out of the door, leaving the Saiyan and Super Soldier. Tony soon descended down the stairs, walking over to the Saiyan.

"You ready?"

"Sure, you ready to fly through hyperspace?" Zuchino smirked as Tony shrugged and the Saiyan grabbed his shoulder. "You three stay safe," Zuchino commanded as he and Tony phased out of the house.

* * *

The Saiyan and billionaire zipped to Avengers Tower, just receiving word that the mission in Seoul ended with Nat was captured by Ultron, but retrieving the cradle. Having finally figured out what was at the Nexus, they finally came to the experimenting room with a worried Bruce and Clint sitting on top of the cradle.

"Anything on Nat?" Bruce asked, walking forward.

"Haven't heard, couldn't get a reading off of my scouter," Zuchino stated, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "But she's definitely alive, Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it by now otherwise."

Clint climbed off the chamber and stated, "This is sealed tight."

'We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." Bruce stated as Clint nodded before Tony snapped his fingers and pointed at Clint.

"Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?" Tony suggested as Clint pondered it thoughtfully. Zuchino watched Bruce walk to the nearby computer and access the chamber's schematics.

"There are some nets I can cast. Yeah, all right. I'll find her." Clint said, walking off out of the room to cast his nets.

"I can work on tissue degeneration if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted. In case all that fails, I think Zuchino, in your Super Saiyan state, can fry it permanently." Both Zuchino and Tony looked at each other before turning to Bruce.

"Yeah, about that," Tony stated, rubbing the back of his head. Bruce looked back at the innocent smiles of the duo and immediately turned with shock.

"No," Tony stated, walking back.

"You have to trust me," Tony stated.

"Kinda don't."

"Bruce, just hear us."

"Good Lord, he's infected your mind too," Bruce stated as Zuchino rolled his eyes and began typing away on his wrist computer.

"Listen, our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes?" Zuchino stated before he pressed one button his wrist and an orange hologram of an orange eye floated out of it. "We found him."

"Hello, Dr. Banner," JARVIS stated while Bruce looked at the hologram stunned and at a loss for words.

"Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry," Tony explained. "He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until we literally pieced him together."

"So, you want me to help you two put JARVIS into this thing?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"No!" Zuchino and Tony both stated emphatically. Zuchino continued, "No, of course not! We want to help you put JARVIS in this thing."

Bruce shook his head emphatically again and the duo both sighed. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone." Tony stated.

"And you both just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?" Bruce asked.

"JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it." This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, just without the homicidal quirks he calls his winning personality." Zuchino explained his hands on his wrist. "I can't believe I'm saying this right now, given everything that has happened in the past few days, but I think we have to do this."

"I believe it's worth a go," JARVIS stated as Zuchino gestured to him with a confident smile.

"No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong, just with Zuchino and JARVIS now in the mix."

"I know, I know." Tony calmed him. "I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand." Bruce walked away from the cradle, shaking his head before Zuchino sighed and leaned against it.

"Bruce, I know what you're feeling right now and if I thought there was any other way, I'd hop at the chance…but Tony's right-shut it!" He immediately pointed at the smiling face of Tony. "Trust me, we're not in a loop…we're at the end of the line and it's time to end this nightmare."


	5. The Final Offensive

"This framework is not compatible," Tony stated, typing away with Zuchino at the computer. The motion sensors had been triggered, so they knew that Steve was back, likely with those blasted twins, and they were trying their absolute best to get everything in before anything happened.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent," Bruce stated before turning back to the duo. "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

That's when Steve and the twins appeared in the doorway, anger strewn across his face as he looked at the trio. "I'm gonna say this once."

"How about 'nonce?'" Tony fired back, not even looking up from the computer as Zuchino stepped away from the computer.

"Shut it down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony stated.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And how do we know you do?" Zuchino immediately fired back, gesturing to the twins. "What the fuck are those two doing here?"

"I know you're angry." Wanda stepped forward, her voice low and apologetic. It didn't work.

She was immediately stopped by the Saiyan raising his arm, a red ball of ki crackling to life aimed directly at her while he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Oh, I'm way past angry. I could disintegrate you right now before your brother even moves a muscle."

Steve moved in front of her, looking Zuchino directly in the eyes and furiously snarled, "Zuchino, after everything that's happened…"

"And this time is different, Steve! I'm sure about that." Zuchino cut him off, not moving from his original stance before looking at his friend. "Now move."

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda fired back, stepping out from behind Steve.

"This isn't a game…" Steve stated before a blue blur practically knocked Zuchino to the side and into the wall, stunning him long enough for Pierto to make several laps around the cradle, ripping out wires and smashing electronic equipment. He stood up and growled as Pierto standing in front of him, shrugging innocently and asking, "No, no. Go on. You were saying?"

There was a gunshot and almost immediately, Pierto fell through the glass down to the lower level with Clint.

"Pietro!" Wanda ran forward next to the hole. The computer alert popped up, reading "Power Loss Critical!"

"I'm rerouting the upload," Tony stated as Steve looked at the Saiyan and threw his shield towards the servers. But it quickly flew back towards him, redirected by Zuchino's telekinesis, with enough power to send the super-soldier flying backward into the glass wall.

Wanda tried to move, but Bruce came immediately behind her with a knife to her throat. "Go ahead, piss me off."

Steve angrily stood and walked up to the Saiyan to throw a punch that connected with his cheek…and did little to affect the alien warrior's annoyed glare. The Saiyan immediately summoned a kiai that forced Steve backward again. "I can do this all day, Steve." That's when Wanda released a pulse around her body and fire the red energy into Bruce's chest, thrusting him backward. She turned her eyes to the Saiyan, whose aura reappeared as he walked forward.

Just before they could reach each other, Thor suddenly appeared. Everyone could only watch in shock as he hopped on top of the cradle and lifted his hammer to the sky, calling down a surge of lightning. Once properly charged, he fired the electricity into the cradle. Once he finished, everyone could only look in anticipation at the cradle. For a second, it seemed like Thor had destroyed the being within it before it exploded. Everyone was knocked back by the shockwave as a red and blue cyborg climbed from the ruined cradle and crouched on the end.

He slowly looked up, tension filling the room as they awaited the being's next move. Was he hostile? Was he friendly? Was he simply neutral? He slowly stood, looking at all people before settling in on Thor. Almost instantly, he flew to Thor, but the Norse God flipped him over his shoulder towards the windows. He burst through the lab's window and seemed destined to crash throughout the main window to the outside…but stopped and just watched the outside.

"Nice going, Zuchino," Steve muttered as they both jumped down. Steve readied his shield while Zuchino watched, a red light glowing in his palm. Thor landed next to them, stopping them. They gave him an "Are you serious?!" glance, but he held fast. The being continued watching outside, almost like it was…pondering. A blue outfit and cap began materializing across him as he floated back to the lab. Pierto and Clint joined them.

"I'm sorry, that was…odd." The being said with Jarvis' voice. It turned to Thor and simply said, "Thank you."

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked, glaring at the Norse god.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Thor stated, pointing to the gem in the being's head.

"What, the gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone," Thor stated, making Zuchino's brows furrow.

"One of the Infinity Stones?" He questioned as Thor nodded. "I thought they were a myth."

"Wait, what are these stones?" Tony asked as Zuchino rubbed his eyes.

"I thought they were a myth, cooked by some shaman to scare villainous dictators like Freeza into some form of submission. According to the legends, they are the most powerful artifacts in the universe, unmatched in their power and destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you both bring it to…" Steve began.

"Because Stark is right," Thor stated, making Zuchino and Bruce look at each other.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Bruce simply said and Zuchino nodded with a sigh.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor plainly stated as being cut in with "Not alone."

"Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?" Steve asked as the being stated.

"We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new," Stark explained, walking forward to stare at the cybernetic being in front of him.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve stated with a sigh.

The Vision looked back at Steve with a confused glance, "You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am."

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda fired back, walking forward to him.

"Look again." The Vision simply demanded.

"Yeah." Clint interrupted, walking forward. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…"

"Is it?" Steve cut in, looking back at him, "Are you? On our side?"

The Vision looked down before simply stating, "I don't think it's that simple."

"Well, it better get real simple real soon." Steve fired back, gripping his shield tighter.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony inquired.

The Vision simply looked at his creator and spoke, "You."

"Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint chimed. "He's got Nat there too."

"If we're wrong about you if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…"

"What will you do?" The Vision simply stated, looking between them all, realizing the answer from the looks he was receiving. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He stated, handing the hammer to Thor. The entire room stared forward in shock, Thor took it and the Vision walked away.

"Right." Thor stated as he walked by Stark and patted him on the shoulder with a, "Well done."

Finally, Steve broke the silence and turned to everyone. "Ten minutes. Get what you need."

* * *

Zuchino stood out on the balcony with his arms crossed. He looked over the city, bustling with life. It felt like a few days ago when he helped Stark carry that missile through the wormhole into space. It took a long time for the city to recover from that attack. And now here he was again, facing another threat that sought to do to this planet what Freeza had done to his.

"You've been standing out here for five minutes, so I'm guessing you're probably already ready." A voice stated behind. Zuchino looked down and smirked as he watched Steve walk up.

"Eh, I'm about as ready as I could be," Zuchino stated before turning back to the city. "I never thought I would doing stuff like this."

"Like what?" Steve inquired as Zuchino watched a family exit a restaurant and quickly file into the taxi. He could hear the laughter and words of joy that they clamored excitedly for the daughter graduating college with a degree in physiology.

"Being an actual savior of this world." Zuchino sighed as he watched the car drive off down the uncharacteristically mostly empty New York street.

"It's cause you have a good heart," Steve stated as Zuchino looked over at him. "I don't why you keep underselling yourself, you're an amazing person…if just a bit cocky."

"Fair enough." Zuchino chuckled as he uncrossed his arms and leaned against the balcony.

"Ultron's been using artificial ki," Steve stated, mimicking Zuchino's stance as they stared out into the night sky.

"Great. And if my guesses are right based upon the schematic we found at Strucker's castle, he has an unlimited supply. So he likely can use as much as he wants for as long as he wants."

"Any ideas on how to deal with that?"

"Well, I've come to find that the best way to do that is to just fight like it's your last chance," Zuchino stated, smirking at Steve. "Besides, what the worst that can happen?"

"He follows through on his genocidal plan, killing possibly millions across the globe?"

"Okay, that wasn't what I was thinking, but it is, once again, a fair point," Zuchino stated as they looked back at the sky. "Welp, no use pondering it, let's move out."

* * *

"Ultron knows we're coming." Steve finally broke the silence. They had finally arrived in Sokovia and they prepared to begin evacuations. Pierto had already gone ahead to get the police force started and they knew what they needed to do. "Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." He looked at Zuchino, who gave him a solid thumbs up for the speech.

* * *

Zuchino and Steve took the bridge out of Sokovia, helping pedestrians to cross over. Evacuations were a bit frantic, but at the very least they were succeeding in getting a few out of the city and that's what matters. Wanda was using her psychic powers to get the residents of Sokovia to evacuate their city (Steve spent a great deal of time convincing Zuchino to allow her to this). Tony went into the church in the center of the city in search of Ultron while Bruce went looking for Natasha. Thor was working on finding whatever Ultron was using the vibranium for.

"I don't like this," Zuchino muttered loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Me neither, it's way too calm," Steve stated, gesturing for the car to continue moving through.

Just as expected, there were a few screams and explosions. Zuchino looked up just in time to see several Iron Legion bots roaring to life. Growling, he quickly produced a blue aura around him and went charging headfirst through the bots, tearing them apart. In the air, he could see they were practically crawling from every possible nook and cranny in the city, from the rivers to the buildings to even under the street. He quickly locked in on each one mentally and fired a barrage of ki beams, each one piercing the suits in the vital places Tony informed him of. However, that's when it began: a trembling of the ground. He landed just as he saw the ground splitting in very places, large fissures erupting. He praised a button on his scouter and quickly tapped into his wrist computer, detecting for any fault lines. However, it became apparent when he looked up what was happening: the entire city was being lifted into the air.

"That crazy bastard," Zuchino muttered as he watched. Then, Ultron's voice echoed across the city.

"Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall." Zuchino saw one of the Iron Legion robots with its mouth and eyes glowing red. He blasted it and another took its place. "You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal."

Zuchino quickly powered up two balls of ki around his hands and blasted forward, punching through the large field of robots and tearing through them like wet paper. He finally doubled down and saw one heading towards Steve. "Cap, incoming!"

He didn't get the message in time and the bot slammed into him, knocking him into a car windshield. Zuchino cringed as he landed nearby. "Incoming just came." He groaned out as he climbed from the chair.

"Stark, get the city down safely," Cap said into the comms while he looked at the Saiyan. "The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed…walk it off." He stated as Zuchino let out a sigh before grabbing a robot and slamming it into the ground before stomping on his head. That's when one of the robots charged towards him, considerably bigger than the rest and with ki in its hands.

"Kaioken x5!" Zuchino shouted, crimson ki ripping around his body. He quickly charged through the bot, giving a solid jab to its cheek. Its head went flying off its body and two more took its place. They fired off rapid ki blasts, but the added strength of the Kaioken allowed his power through it with relatively unharmed. That's when he grabbed the robot by the head and began applying pressure. It struggled and clawed at his hands before he finally crushed it between his hands.

The other robot fired off a ki wave, but Zuchino used its fallen comrade's carcass to deflect the ki wave before jumping into the air and landing a solid double-axe handle on the robot's head, exploding it into pieces. He quickly turned and raised a barrier to block the incoming missiles and ki blasts before destroying the robot with an eye laser. He ripped another robot dashing towards him in half with his bare hands before detonating one with a telekinetic blast fired from two fingers.

"Zuchino." He heard before a firm hand grabbed him by his neck. He looked up to see Ultron flying away with him. "You're bothering me."

"Well then, perhaps I can full-on irk you," Zuchino stated, channeling ki internally.

"That is literal-" Ultron began before Zuchino transformed into a Super Saiyan with a kiai around his body, freeing him from Ultron's grasp.

"Just as easy as Tony," Zuchino stated as he charged a ball of red of ki into his hand. Ultron saw what he was going for, but was too late to stop the ki blast from detonating in his stomach. Zuchino searched for the robot and didn't wasn't prepared for Ultron to come dashing through the smoke in a headbutt to the Saiyan's stomach. Zuchino's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as Ultron continued pushing him forward, crashing into a building and trapping Zuchino. Backing away, he raised his hand and fired his gray ki blast that slammed the Saiyan through the building. Zuchino flipped, correcting his path, and blocked Ultron's kick with his forearm. Grabbing the maniacal robot's leg, he quickly began spinning at high velocity before throwing him upwards and firing a barrage of ki blasts towards the Saiyan.

Ultron recovered and fired many ki blasts, each colliding and exploding in the air like fireworks. Zuchino quickly charged through the smoke, shocking the robot, and hooked him in the jaw before scissor-kicking Ultron down to the ground. Ultron landed and looked up before quickly moving to the side and dodging the speeding kick from the Saiyan. Zuchino quickly skidded to a halt as they stood and looked at each other. Zuchino snarled as he dashed forward and began punching at Ultron, who dodged each one with swiftness. Each dodge only made the Saiyan's blood begin to boil before he fired a ki wave from the bottom that Ultron quickly avoided and retaliated with an elbow to the Saiyan's temple.

Zuchino stumbled back, dazed, and leaving Ultron with the right time to unleash his barrage of punches, each landing on the target. He then kicked the Saiyan into the air and double axe-handled him in the head before blitzing forward with a hook to the Saiyan's jaw. The new and almost astounding speed Ultron was producing far exceeded his predictions, showing that Ultron was originally holding back. He then raised his hand to the Saiyan's face and fired a kiai, which blasted through a building into the base. The building shook before it collapsed within itself, falling to the ground.

"Zuchino!" Thor stated, landing nearby and glaring up at the smirking Ultron.

"Now that the one-man alien army is out of the way, let's get started," Ultron stated as he began walking to Thor with red energy crackling in his hands. Thor braced for action when a few bricks began coming off of the pile of rubble. Then almost all of the small pieces of debris began floating in the air. Ultron looked back and sighed. "Oh, don't you know how to stay dead, Saiyan?"

The entire rubble heap detonated in a flash. When the light died down, all of the debris was wiped away with Zuchino standing in the center. He adorned multiple scratches and tears across his bodysuit, including a nasty open wound on his forehead dripping blood.

"You dare mock me?" The Saiyan snarled. "You arrogant toaster, I don't care how much you powered up your damned body, I STILL WILL DESTROY YOU!" Zuchino roared out as his aura quickly flashed red. "KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" Zuchino screamed as his body pulsed before his muscles bulged outwards and his body began to glow red, matching his crimson aura. Ultron watched the display in shock.

"Kaio-what?" Ultron questioned before Zuchino zipped forward and delivered a savage punch to his chest, sending him flying through a building before Zuchino, reappearing next to him, kicked him into the air and finally fired a red energy blast into him, sending him careening down into the ground, shaking the entire island. Zuchino dropped down near the blast site, with dust still rising from the crater.

* * *

Steve continued helping people into the city, makeshift shelter in a grocery store, before radioing to Tony, "What you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great," Tony stated. "Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice." Tony said gravely.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere," Nat said while walking up beside him on the edge. "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…"

"Not 'til everyone's safe."

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha plainly stated before nodding at him. "There are worse ways to go," Natasha suggested, shrugging before looking over the horizon. "Where else am I going to get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff." Fury's voice came through their comms, shocking them. "It's about to get a whole lot better."

A rumbling occurred before a ship began to emerge from the surface. At first, it looked like a sphere, but they soon realized it was a ship that sort of looked like a hermit crab with yellow protrusions on its side and blue domes on each side they believed to be windows. Then they realized: Zuchino still had that space ship Broly and his father stole from Freeza base.

"How-" That's when a familiar face landed in front of them with a huge smile, clad in blue Saiyan battle armor.

"Fury had Hill decrypt the line Zuchino used to call me, explained the whole situation to me about a day ago. So I've been throttling it full-speed to get back here to help out." Corma explained before turning to look at the ship. "Crossed the entire east galaxy to get back here and thank Kami those controls are intuitive enough to allow a human to use them."

"We're not exactly used to this, but I think I can manage with it. Should be hold enough to hold everyone and a good number of more." Fury explained before the hatches opened up to reveal lifeboat cages that began dashing towards the floating island. Each of the boats seemed to be more than enough to hold sixty people in its cages. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers began flooding out, carrying Freeza Force standard edition scouters and blasters.

"Also found a bunch of those old things at one of the old bases, figured they'd be pretty good to keep around. They may be pretty weak compared to us, but I'm sure these robots won't even know what hit them." Corma smirked as she turned back to Steve.

"Fury, you son of a bitch."

"Whoa-ho-ho, Cap, you think you're going to kiss me with that filthy mouth?" Corma inquired before her scouter locked on to an energy signature. "Gotta go help out Zuchino." She blasted off, leaving a snickering Natasha and blushing Steve.

Pierto ran up just as soon as Corma dashed off and marveled at the ship for a few seconds. "This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Not exactly, but it is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be," Steve answered.

"This is not bad," Pierto said with a smile.

* * *

Zuchino dodged another punch from Ultron and retaliated with his own, slamming Ultron directly into Thor's hammer. Thor swung downward, sending the robot into the ground like a meteor. Zuchino fired a barrage of ki blasts while Thor summoned his lightning and swung downwards at him. However, Ultron charged through it and elbowed both of them into the ground. Thor dropped his hammer as he and Zuchino exchanged a nod before he flipped away. Ultron went after him and, after they both blitzed away, Zuchino went flying away with a punch. With the Saiyan temporarily put down, Ultron went directly to the Norse God, exchanging blows before he easily fired a kiai that caught Thor off guard and knocked him back a few steps.

The genocidal fiend grabbed him by the neck and began to gloat, "Do you think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you and your little Saiyan buddies can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast—I am running out of things to say! Are you ready?" Thor called behind him. Ultron turned just to see Vision slap him away with the hammer, just into the Saiyan, who fired another kiai that sent him careening into yet another building. They all nodded as Vision gave the hammer back.

"It is terribly well-balanced."

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so…" Thor explained with a bit of a cocky smirk. "We may need to get to the core," Thor stated.

"Right, that comment Ultron made isn't sitting well with me," Zuchino muttered as he detected an incoming power level.

"You're right, I'm here and they are swarming this thing," Corma told him through his scouter. They all nodded before they took off to the church. Once they got there, they could see Corma blasting away at the robots trying to get to the core. They immediately joined in, Zuchino ripping apart a robot with bare hands when Tony, Pierto, and Cap arrived. Soon, it seemed like that wave of Ultron drones was finally finished.

Wanda and Clint came in, with Pierto immediately running up to his sister to check on her.

"Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini.'" Tony stated as Zuchino gave him an annoyed glare. "Sorry, realized it the second it came out of my mouth."

"Relax, Helmet Head. Not all of us can fly." Almost immediately, a large snow plow truck crashed through the gate. She immediately climbed out and ran up. "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill," Tony stated, pointing to the spire in the middle of the crumbling building. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Hulk walked up, smashing a drone as Ultron descending from the sky.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor shouted at him. Ultron responded simply by raising his hand, multiple drones coming from across the city to congregate under him.

Zuchino sighed and looked at Thor, "This is exactly why you never ask if that is the best they can do."

"This is the best I can do," Ultron called out, his arms drifting lazily in the air. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the alien said," Tony stated, Zuchino looking over at him. The Saiyan could practically see the smile through his helmet when he said, "Together."

The Hulk roared as the drones began running forward.

"Zuchino, Corma," Steve said while preparing. "See if you can find the off switch to that blowhard." The sibling duo looked at each other before dashing outwards, making special note to dash through the army of drones before rising upwards and blitzing out of Ultron's sight. He floated, waiting for a second before he dodged a dual fist from each side. He quickly blocked all of their hits, retaliating with a few punches. Finally, he let them hit each other's fist and smashed their heads together. In their dazed state, he blasted them away into the ground. Corma landed and immediately grabbed her brother's arm, stopping his momentum as they looked at each other.

"You remember that technique we used against Cando back on Scarthia?" Zuchino asked as Corma thought for a few seconds before nodding. "I think we can make good use of that right now."

"Only if you can keep up, Mr. Super Saiyan," Corma stated before she dashed towards Ultron and began laying in a barrage of blows that he was blocking pretty easily.

"I fail to see how this would be dif-AH!" Ultron screamed as the male Saiyan began giving him blows from the back, forcing him to be backpedaling while attempting to block blows from the two Saiyans, one more marginally stronger while the other was far more diverse. Soon, a foot swept his leg from under him, causing him to lose his footing and begin to fall backward. However, the Saiyan duo quickly kicked him into the air. Ultron flew upwards before his jets helped him quickly correct himself to see the duo standing in front of him with their arms crossed.

"All right, that trick worked one me once, but it won't work-" Suddenly another Zuchino and Corma appeared to his left side. He frantically turned just to see another one appear behind him. Then another in front of him. He was surrounded by the Saiyan duo, but they weren't all there. They were becoming see-through! Finally, he roared before unleashing a kiai around his body to dispel the illusion.

"Gotcha." He heard a voice say before he saw Zuchino dashing at him from behind. He prepared to defend himself before the Saiyan jumped into the air, Corma appearing directly behind him. The shock of seeing the perfectly blended attack left him wide open for them to give a savage dual elbow to his torso in the front and back before they unleashed yet another barrage of blows before Zuchino swept his feet from under him and they both quickly head-butted him in the chest, sending the genocidal robot careening into the ground with a sizable dust cloud.

Zuchino and Corma landed, back to back, and charged a yellow ki ball in each of their hands, quickly combining and firing at a singular wave. Ultron stood up just to see the wave and fire his own in return, creating a stalemate of energy. His previous use of the Super Kaioken had drained him a bit and Corma was definitely only a few notches below the robot, so Ultron was able to keep the clash at a standstill. That's when Vision, Tony, and Thor came to join, contributing to the energy wave and providing the push they needed for the energy wave to quickly grow bigger and easy course through Ultron's beam of ki. He quickly realized and raised his arms to shield himself with his arms.

The energy wave kept coming, slowly burning off more and more of Ultron's plating until it suddenly stopped. He looked up just in time to block a punch with his forearms in an x-shape from the enraged Super Saiyan.

"You seemed to be running off of fumes, Zuchino." Ultron fired at the Saiyan who chuckled.

"You're one to talk." Zuchino snarled, still pushing his fist against Ultron's forearms. A red ball of energy began to enshroud Zuchino's free fist just as Ultron's eyes widened, he figured out what the Saiyan's plot. "BECAUSE YOU'RE DONE, YOU JABBERING PIECE OF SCRAP!" Throwing his hand forward, the energy ball exploded into a wave that fully encapsulated the super-bot and carried him off into the air.

Panting, he looked over at the few drones that had gathered to help their creator, but soon realized they were far too late. Zuchino mentally locked into each one of them as his eyes glowed red. "Boo." They immediately began running away, but he had already fired a sparkling, almost invisible ki beam towards them. When it connected, it blew up with enough power to create a large dust cloud. A few pieces of metal landed around them as Zuchino began walking back to the group, his hair falling back to normal.

"A few of them are still trying to leave the city," Thor stated, pointing to the others.

"Rhodey," Tony called through his comms while Vision flew off to help.

"All right, it's time for y'all to move out," Zuchino stated, his scouter informing him of the altitude. "The air is starting to get far too thin for you all. You guys get to the boats, Corma and I will scout out for stragglers and then head out ourselves."

"What about the core?" Clint questioned.

"I'll protect it," Wanda announced. Clint looked over at her and she replied, "It's my job."

"Gotcha." Zuchino and Corma flew into the air and dashed away in separate directions. He quickly used his scouter to find the few stragglers trying to find a safe place and didn't know about the ship. He swept them up, dropped them off, and went back before the person could likely know what exactly happened.

"I think we've gotten everyone we can," Corma stated over her comms.

"I don't want to leave a single person on this rock when it blows," Zuchino replied as Corma was soon standing next to him. Soon, they saw the Avengers Quinjet fly overhead and gunfire. He growled as he realized that bastard had stolen their jet and blasted away. He soon saw Thor and Steve quickly go down in the fire, but their power levels didn't take a hit. However, he saw it heading to Clint with a child in his arms.

"Shit!" Zuchino shouted as he sped forward, but then he saw. Pierto, with his speed, push away the duo and immediately falling the hail of gunfire. "Damn it!" He roared, his Super Saiyan state still coming back as he got to the ground and immediately aimed a ball of ki at the jet. He fired, but the jet maneuvered out of the way and began flying away from the island. However, he quickly saw the Hulk hop on and Ultron come careening out into the city.

He looked over at Pierto just as Cap made it. They both hung their heads in grief as they saw Clint pick him up. Steve picked up the child and carried him away while Zuchino cursed one more time before zipping away to find a few more survivors. It seemed like the rock was mostly deserted of any humans.

With a sudden force, the jets on the island flipped and the floating island began blasting back down to the planet quickly. He saw Steve just make it to one of the cages before he began dashing towards the falling hunk of rock. He made it back to the church just as Tony came through their comms, awaiting his signal.

"Shit," Tony stated over his comm, making Zuchino and Thor look at each other. "I can't stop it!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean you can't stop it?!" Zuchino roared back, trying to be heard over the chaos around him.

"I can't cut through, Ultron reinforced it! We can't stop it." Tony stated through their comms as Zuchino began thinking. The core was vibranium, which was more powerful than he hoped to imagine for most metals. Freeza had only recently begun expressing a desire to reinforce all of his flagships with the mineral, giving its natural resilience to most ki attacks. Most…that was at best Freeza's level of power. He immediately turned to Thor.

"Get off this rock. I have an idea." Zuchino commanded the Asgardian. Thor looked at him for a few moments before he noticed the darkness in the Saiyan's black eyes. He nodded before spinning his hammer and he flew off to the flagship. Zuchino quickly transformed and blasted off in the opposite direction before dashing downwards to the exact bottom of the island, where he could detonate it with minimal difficulty. Once he reached it, he was hovering above a large lake.

With a grunt, his golden aura wrapped around his body before quickly becoming shrouded in crimson. He needed that extra push now. The sky immediately began to dark, dark clouds gathering around the area. Zuchino pulled his hands to his side, sparking two blue energy spheres in them. The planet began shaking as Zuchino delved deep into the remaining amount of his energy reserves, making his aura burn even brighter.

"Gamma Burst…" Zuchino growled as the falling island began to get closer before getting to the perfect angle, "WAVE!" He screamed, thrusting his hands forward to release a powerful beam of blue energy aimed directly at the falling mass of land. It pierced the crust and continued burrowing into the heart of the island. Once it reached the core, it detonated in a display of blue energy that almost filled the sky. While the majority of the island was vaporized, but there was still plenty of debris to the land down; however, none of it was enough to carry through Ultron's extinction plan.

"Damn." Fury said as everyone watched the explosion fade.

Zuchino's Super Saiyan form quickly faded away as the Saiyan fell into the lake below, unconscious. He slowly began sinking as well as pieces of the exploded island before a metal hand grabbed his arm and pulled him from the water, blasting off into the air while weaving through the debris. Tony soon carried him up to the flagship and finally landed on top of it, both lying on their backs. Zuchino panted, finally come coming back to life before looking at Tony.

"Tony…"

"Yea?"

"If you ever create something like this again, I'll kill myself," Zuchino stated as he grabbed the metal hand.

"Zuchino, if I ever do…I might just let you." Tony stated as they both began laughing, mostly out-of-breath and extremely fatigued. Corma landed nearby and shook her head. "Okay, what entirely did I miss?"

* * *

A few months of public relations and building, they finally managed to finish construction on the brand new Avengers Facility. Well, it was more like a campus. Multiple buildings, all with their specific function and purpose. Tony even constructed a far more capable Gravity Chamber, one that could handle even his Super Saiyan might (to certain limits of course). However, all goods news is usually accompanied by bad.

The team was undergoing some major shakeups: Clint had retired. With changing world around him (they had an alien invasion followed by Attack of the Killer Robots), Zuchino had figured that he just didn't have in him to keep up anymore. Thor was also leaving, seeking to figure out what was going on with his visions. And Tony was retiring because…well, he's Tony. Is there any rhyme or reason to what he does. Banner was also lost, no one knows exactly where he was or what he was planning on doing. However, Zuchino just hoped he was happy, in good health, and at peace.

"The rules have changed," Steve said, to the tremendous eye roll from the Saiyan.

"We're dealing with something new." Tony piped in.

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence."

"A machine."

"So it doesn't count."

"No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer."

"Right. Different rules for us."

"Nice guy, but artificial."

"Thank you."

"This is exactly why I didn't accept that dumbass challenge in the first place," Zuchino muttered.

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply," Thor stated, looking forward as Zuchino nodded.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator…," Steve muttered, making the Saiyan finally keep audibly sigh in annoyance.

"It would still go up," Tony answered.

"Elevator's not worthy."

"If you both keep this conversation up, I will cauterize your lips shut," Zuchino stated.

"You would never do that, then your sister wouldn't have a nice pair of lips to kiss." Steve taunted, even making a kissy face.

"Yep, definitely regretting the start of these jokes." The Saiyan sighed as Thor wrapped his arm around his fellow extraterrestrial's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss these little talks of ours," Thor stated fondly while they continued forward.

"Not if you don't leave," Tony suggested.

"I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence." Thor stated as he looked at Zuchino. "What do you think?"

"It seems like someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns out of all of us. I'm wondering what happens, though, when we finally hit checkmate…"

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony suggested.

"You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked.

"I do. Besides this one," Thor patted Tony's chest with a chuckle. "There's nothing that can't be explained." He walked forward and nodded to his trio of friends before calling the Bifrost down to him. He disappeared into and the light show left a burnt patch of grass with intricate symbols.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance," Tony stated as he began walking to the road. "I'm gonna miss him though. And you two are gonna miss me. Gonna be a lot of manful tears." He pulled out a key and his car began driving itself to him.

"If it helps you sleep at night, Tony. At least I will now that I'm not hearing you two arguing in the middle of the night." Zuchino stated with a playful glare. "But yes, we will miss you, Tony. What are you thinking about doing during your off time?"

"Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I'll take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up." He stated, looking at the Saiyan.

"What?"

"The simple life," Steve smirked.

"You both could get there one day."

Zuchino chuckled. "Yea, my life's never been simple and I don't think it'll start being any time soon. Your planet has a lot more crazy shit going on than Planet Vegeta. And unlike Planet Vegeta, it needs all the help it can get."

"What about you, Cap?"

"I don't know…family, stability, a normal life…the guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

"You two going to be all right?" Tony asked, stepping into his car.

"Well," Steve started looking over the field at the training soldiers nearby, "I'm home."

Tony smiled before he got into his car and drove off. They both watched his car leave the gates with a wistful look on their faces.

"Don't tell me, I think I'm going to miss him," Steve stated as Zuchino looked at him and scoffed.

"As I said, I can finally get a good night's sleep with both of you miles away from each other." He stated with a small smirk before walking back into the building, Steve following. "So about you and my sister's…"

"We have a date next week, I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it goes smoothly."

"Good, because I don't think we want a repeat of what happened with the last guy who broke my sister's heart."

"Wait, there was another guy?" Steve inquired as Zuchino chuckled.

"Multiple, but there was only one who did that. Since I've gotten of acknowledging my previous mistakes, I may have ripped off his legs and roasted him over an open flame."

"Ouch."

"So," Zuchino turned with his eyes closed, a deadly smirk, and a clap, "don't hurt my sister and we can avoid that. Deal?"

"Deal." Steve gulped before they continued to the hangar. "Were you ever in love, Zuchino?"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, have you ever been in love? I've never heard anything about it from you." Steve stated as Zuchino rolled his eyes and continued walking forward. After a few moments of silence, the Saiyan finally spoke.

"Once. There was this girl, she was a Daxterian. Looked almost like me and you, but they had very magnificent blue skin. She was a business insider for Freeza Force and man, she had that personality, one that could smile at you while slitting someone's throat." Zuchino chuckled, ignoring Steve's confused glance. "Then, one night when we were…together, she poisoned me by having poison in her…area. Turns out she was a spy for the remaining Tuffle remnants and they were looking to take me and the Saiyan royalty to take back their planet. So, nonetheless, it didn't work out."

"Is that it?" Steve asked as Zuchino shrugged.

"Meh, I've never really been for settling down and having a relationship. Most of my life revolved around one goal: get stronger and kill Freeza. Then when I came to Earth, I was too far inside my head to even consider something like romance." Zuchino shrugged, looking over at Steve. "I feel like I'm just coming to a good place, so…who knows?" Zuchino stated with a smirk.

* * *

Natasha stood in there, staring down at the wall behind the railing with a sad expression. Even though they hadn't been official, they could feel the hurt and betrayal practically exuding from Nat's stance. "You want to keep staring at the wall or do you want to go to work?" Steve spoke up, shocking her back to reality. "I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes while Zuchino was threatening to blast you guys to smithereens." Natasha retorted.

"Not inaccurate," Zuchino stated with a small smirk.

"How do we look?" Natasha asked, taking the tablet from the Saiyan to look over the team.

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Steve remarked.

"We've got some hitters," Natasha stated with confidence while Zuchino shrugged.

"They're good. They're not a team yet." Steve continued.

"Let's beat 'em into shape," Zuchino suggested as they walked through the doors into the hanger. In there was Rhodey in full War Machine armor, Sam with his wings, Wanda with her red telekinetic energy crackling off her hands, the Vision descending, and Corma floating in the air with her arms crossed.

"Avengers!" Steve started.

"I do believe everything is in place for our invasion, Lord Cooler." A blue alien with blonde hair stated, looking to the Acrosian.

"Good, then let's head out." The being stated as he looked at a photo of the two Saiyans fighting some robots on their planet, captured via drone. "I'm coming for you, you ape." Cooler growled as energy crackled down his hand.

* * *

**A/N:**_ And so ends Part 3: The Ultron Offensive. Hope you guys enjoyed this journey and are ready for the next ones. And I know, so far everything has been seeming to go straight along with the MCU so far with little-to-no convergence. Trust me, it's been set up this way. For those of you who have been craving original stories and new pathways for the Saiyans, you're in luck! The majority of the stories to come will be original stories with DBZ villains I've been hinted to and others you may not expect._


End file.
